GW 03 : Chimnoku
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Pour une raison que tous ignorent, Heero décide de modifier les paramètres de leur mission au milieu de celle-ci. Yaoi.
1. Prologue

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-Boys toujours pas à moi

Genre : Torture d'Heero ^__^

Couples : **1+2**

****

Chimnoku. [1]

****

Prologue.

Duo,

Te voilà loin de moi, en mission à risquer ta vie et la peur de te perdre vient d'éclater à mes yeux.

Je prend douloureusement conscience que je ne peux plus envisager mon futur si tu ne t'y trouves pas. 

Et cette révélation m'effraie. 

Je suis un soldat, un homme solitaire qui ne doit pas avoir d'attaches. 

Une attache est une faiblesse, alors tu es ma faiblesse. 

On m'a appris que je devais rejeter toutes personnes qui pourraient m'être cher. 

Je n'en ai jamais eu l'envie et dorénavant je n'en ai plus la force.

Comment faire ? 

Qui croire ? 

Comment agir ? 

[2]

Avec le temps j'ai compris que nous étions tous devenu, ce que je crois pouvoir définir comme une famille.

Ma famille.

Mais tout est si différent avec toi.

Tu dis m'aimer et je ne demande qu'à te croire. 

Mais jamais personne ne m'a expliqué un jour ce que voulait dire ce mot. 

Aimer.

Comment puis-je te le dire en retour quand j'ignore tout de ce sentiment.

Depuis que nous nous connaissons, je deviens dépendant de ta présence.

J'ai longtemps cru que tu voulais me protéger et je ne supportais pas l'idée que tu puisses me sous estimer de la sorte. Et puis j'ai compris que tu ne cherchais qu'à me préserver de moi même. 

Personne avant toi ne m'avait dit que ma vie pouvait avoir aussi de l'importance.

Je n'ai jamais été qu'une arme, un outil aux mains de mes créateurs, une machine dénuée de tous sentiments humains. Ne l'avez vous pas toujours dit ? Heero le non humain. Heero le soldat parfait.

Je suis soudain fatigué de devoir répondre à cette attente. 

J'aimerais un jour dans ma vie ne pas avoir à penser à chacun de mes gestes.

Juste vivre. Près de toi, avec toi.

Un bonheur que je ne connaîtrais jamais.

Je sais depuis toujours que ma vie n'est vouée qu'à la guerre. Qu'une fois la paix retrouvée je ne serais plus utile à personne. Je ne m'en inquiète pas. Pourquoi m'en ferais-je ? Ne suis-je pas censé mourir dans ce dernier combat qui nous mènera à la victoire ? Moi le soldat éphémère.

En attente de ce jour, plus que jamais je souhaiterais me battre pour toi.

Mettre fin à tes souffrances et t'apporter la paix dont tu sembles avoir tant besoin.

Te voir souffrir dans ton sommeil me procure mille fois plus de douleur que les pires tortures. 

Je voudrais tant pouvoir venir à ton aide.

Etre enfin utile une fois dans ma vie sans avoir besoin de tuer pour cela.

Plus que tout, j'aimerais t'aimer. 

T'offrir mon amour immortelle et éternelle.

Mais en suis-je seulement capable ?

Loin de toutes compréhensions de mes sentiments à ton égard, je ne suis plus sûr que d'une seule chose.

Je n'ai plus qu'un seul et unique désir dans ma vie.

Ton bonheur.

Crois-tu que je pourrais réellement te donner ce bonheur auquel j'aspire pour toi ?

Me crois-tu vraiment capable de pouvoir faire fuir ces démons qui t'assaillent chaque nuits ?

Ne serait-il pas mieux que tu cherches une autre personne plus digne de recevoir ton amour ?

Moi qui suis toujours dans l'incapacité de te dire tous ces mots que tu attends de ma part.

Suis-je seulement capable, un jour, de devenir humain ?

………

****

[1] = Silence.

[2] Non, non , on est pas dans Evangelion ^_^ 


	2. Objectif Lune

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-Boys toujours pas à moi

Genre : Torture d'Heero ^__^

Couples : **1+2**

* texte entre deux étoiles * = * pensées du personnage *

****

Chimnoku.

****

1. Objectif Lune.

Seul deux pilotes étaient au courant de l'opération qu'ils devaient mettre en place. Une mission pour deux dont les détails ne devaient être révélés à aucun autre. La moindre fuite coûterait la vie des terroristes mais avant tout annihilerait le résultat de plus de 6 mois d'enquête longue et difficile. Six mois d'espionnage et de collecte d'informations capitales. La mission était dangereuse certes, mais son succès pouvait avoir des conséquences encore jamais espérées : le démantèlement total et définitif des armés de l'Organisation Zodiacale. Autant dire que les terroristes avaient quelques pressions sur leurs épaules et qu'ils n'avaient pas été choisis au hasard.

//

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Shinigami n'était pas de sortie. 

Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas cesser de penser que tout n'allait pas se passer comme prévu. Pourtant, leur plan se déroulait à la perfection. Une navette civile venait d'atterrir tandis que lui et un second Gundam lançaient leurs attaques sans avoir beaucoup de répondant du coté de la partie adverse. 

Mais peut-être était-ce cela le problème. 

Pas assez d'ennemis. 

Ne devait-il pas s'agir d'une des bases les plus protégée d'OZ ?

Et soudain, il comprit. Il comprit que malgré toutes les précautions qu'ils avaient pris, l'ennemi était au courant. 

Ils venaient de se lancer dans la gueule du loup.

//

Ce qu'il se passe n'est pas normal, trop réussi, trop net. Or les choses ne le sont jamais. 

Un grain de sable nous a échappé.

Ils nous ignorent. Ils ont les yeux rivés sur les écrans qui retransmettent les combats aériens. 

Anormal. Il n'y a pas assez de MS contre eux. 

Que se passe t-il ?

Un regard en direction de Trowa et je comprend qu'il n'est pas plus rassuré que moi. 

Quelque chose se trame, mais nous ignorons si nous, nous sommes repérés.

Aux vues de la situation actuelle, il ne peuvent pas ne pas savoir.

Je sais qu'il n'aime pas parler mais je dois avoir son opinion sur la question, avant que la navette n'atterrisse.

- Hauteur supposée de la fuite ?

- Notre nombre, l'objectif de base mais pas l'objectif final.

Je pense comme lui. S'ils connaissaient réellement la teneur de notre mission, ils n'attendraient pas que le loup entre dans la bergerie. Bien qu'ici ce soit les brebis qui entre dans la cage aux fauves.

Nous réussissons à descendre avec le reste des passagers quand un bruit assourdissant se fait entendre.

Le pire que nous pouvions prévoir. Six troupes au grand complet viennent d'encercler nos amis. Ils attendaient simplement qu'ils épuisent leurs réserves de munitions pour les stopper. Leur tactique est efficace car l'un des Gundam vient de se poser en catastrophe sur la piste d'atterrissage, non loin de nous. Le pilote ne réussira pas à s'en sortir. Il pourrait reprendre son vol, mais des soldats l'encerclent déjà.

Et une question ne cesse de me torturer.

Qui nous a trahi ? 

Qui a put avoir connaissance du lieu de notre mission ?

Beaucoup d'agents sont à l'origine de cette opération, mais pas un n'en sait suffisamment pour avoir une quelconque idée du pourquoi de leur propres actions. Nous ne sommes que deux sur cinq à en connaître une plus grande partie. Je suis le seul à connaître l'objectif final. 

S'ils connaissent notre point de départ, ils savent que nous sommes au nombre de deux et que je suis l'un d'eux. 

S'ils savent que je suis l'un des protagonistes, ils ne cesseront leur recherches qu'après m'avoir…… 

//

- Changement d'unité. 

- Négatif.

- A partir de maintenant 04 prend ma place.

- Je répète, Négatif. Il n'a pas besoin que tu lui viennes en aide.

- Désolé Trowa, je ne pensais pas à lui.

Ignorant le froncement de sourcils contestataire de son partenaire, Heero retira la veste de son costume de bureaucrate avant de se précipiter vers Sandrock. Dans sa course, il se débarrassa sans aucune difficulté des soldats venus y arrêter le pilote. Puis sauta au niveau de la cabine de pilotage au moment même où cette dernière s'ouvrait.

- Heero ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu…..

- Tu continues ma mission.

- Mais ?

- Ne discutes pas, 03 t'expliquera quoi faire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il n'était pas prévu que je….

Avant que le jeune homme ne puisse finir sa phrase, il se sentit projeter par dessus bord sans aucune douceur.

Trop stupéfait par l'attitude délibérément hostile de son ami, Quatre n'eut pas le temps de prévoir une réception quelque peu honorable. Il s'attendait donc à s'écraser rudement au sol, quand des bras puissants le rattrapèrent quelques secondes avant.

- Trowa ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et que faites vous ici ?

- Suis moi.

L'adolescent le reposa au sol, avant de s'éloigner au plus vite du Gundam qui tentait de se remettre sur pied. Trop désorienté par les nouveaux événements, l'arabe ne chercha plus à comprendre et se contenta de suivre les ordres.

//

Après avoir reprit le control de Sandrock, Heero prit son envol dans le but de retrouver le deuxième pilote. Comme il s'en doutait ce dernier ne se laissait pas compter fleurette pour si peu. Avec la maîtrise qui le caractérisait, Shinigami faisait son numéro à la perfection. Pas un n'en réchapperait. Mais leur "donne" venait de changer et que cela lui plaise ou non, il devait le trahir.

- Tu ne vas pas apprécier, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. 

Ignorant tout ce qui le poussait à freiner son geste, Heero ferma les yeux puis tira. Après une telle action, il ne pouvait plus qu'espérer que le fait qu'il ne soit pas aux commandes de Wings ne rende pas plus suspecte leur capture. 

//

Il n'en revenait pas. Quatre avait du être gravement blessé ou avoir totalement perdu la tête pour réaliser une chose pareille. Plus il y pensait et plus ce geste ne pouvait pas venir de lui. D'accord, de l'extérieur tout faisait croire à une erreur de précision que l'on qualifiera de malheureuse, au vu du désastre qu'avait provoquer le dernier tir. Mais tout de même, pour un pilote de Gundam louper son coup au point de détruire tout le système de propulsion de son propre allié, s'était pousser le bouchon un peu loin. Dire qu'il ne restait plus, face à eux, qu'une petite dizaine de MS.

L'arrêt brutal de la navette le tira de ses pensées. Ils venaient d'atterrir sur terre. Au moins un petit point positif dans toute cette malchance. Après avoir été tracté avec DeathScythe vers la base lunaire, des gardes l'avaient aussitôt mis en fond de cale d'une navette, direction la grande Bleue. Il n'aurait jamais été s'en plaindre. La base était réputée pour ses laboratoires et centres de construction de MS et non pour la qualité de ses prisons. De plus, il lui serait sans aucun doute, bien plus facile de fuir une base terrestre que lunaire. Sachant que les problèmes de transport et surtout d'oxygène n'était ici qu'un faible détail tandis que dans l'espace tout cela devenait vite vitale. La seule question concernait son Gundam. Le savoir aux mains de l'ennemi ne l'enchantait guère mais ses plans n'étaient plus vraiment un secret depuis l'apparition d'Epyon et avec de la chance ces idiots le lui répareraient avant qu'il ne vienne le récupérer.

Quelques minutes après leur atterrissage, un garde vint enfin le chercher. Comme prévu ils traversèrent de longs couloirs d'une base semble t'il classique, avant qu'on ne le jette avec la douceur qui les caractérisait tous, dans une énième toute petite cellule. 

Bref la routine.

//

Heero s'adossait à peine au mur lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. 

Un garde venait jeter sans précaution aucune, un corps qui tomba rudement au sol.

- Brutes !!

Affalé, ventre à terre, Duo se retourna sur le dos pour réfléchir un instant, quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul. La pénombre ne lui permettait pas de voir quoique ce soit, mais la présence se confirma lorsqu'il entendit une seconde respiration.

- Y'a quelqu'un ?

- Baka !

- Hee… Heero ????

- hum.

Soudain très heureux d'entendre une voix ami, l'américain s'avança vers elle, malgré l'obscurité totale de leur cellule.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où sont les autres ? LA mission est aussi un fiasco ?

- Non ELLE a démarré comme convenu. 

- Mais ?

- Trowa et Quatre s'en charge.

- Oh.. Je pensais que tu faisais équipe avec Trowa.

- ….. 

- * Pas causant mon Hee-chan * Désolé de t'interrompre, mais pourquoi tu te retrouves ici, toi aussi ?

- …….

- Ok. C'est vrai que j'ai tendance à être curieux et poser trop de questions, mais tu pourrais faire l'effort de répondre à certaines d'entre elles quand même.

- hum.

- * Mouais, pas très tangible l'effort * 

Il aurait bien commencé à bouder dans son coin, pour manifester son mécontentement, mais il lui restait une dernière question. Et bien qu'Iceberg-man ne semblait pas d'humeur à répondre, il ne risquait rien d'essayer de nouveau.

- T'as une idée de qui pilotait Sandrock quand il m'a touché de façon exceptionnellement accidentelle ?

- ……moi.

- Toi……. ?

- Hum. J'étais aux commandes.

- Heero, tu….. * Garde ton calme et respire * TU m'as littéralement mis hors service !!! Me dis pas que t'avais oublier de prendre tes lunettes ou que t'es incapable de conduire autre chose que Wing tout de même !

- Il n'y a eu aucune erreur de tir.

- C'était prévu que tu me descendes alors ? Je voudrais pas jouer les rabats joies mais la moindre des choses aurait été que l'on me prévienne que j'allais servir de cible.

- Pas eu le temps.

- J'y crois pas trop. Faut pas abuser t'es tout de même au courant des grandes lignes depuis une semaine. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de détails mais notre situation actuelle ne me semble pas en être un.

- On a du improviser pour palier à un problème de dernière minute.

- Ca me rassure pas ce que tu viens de dire.

- Si nous avons bien été trahis comme je le crains, mon signalement a du leur être donné et….

- Et j'aime de moins en moins là. Arrêtes moi si je me trompe. Tu faisais bien équipe avec Trowa. Tu penses que nous avons été vendu par on ne sait qui et qu'ils savaient que tu faisais partie des deux pilotes assignés à la tache d'infiltration. Si je suis ta logique tu as pris la place de Quatre pour te faire intentionnellement pincer par les Ozzies. 

Tout cela est exacte ?

L'absence de tout commentaire validait ses dires. Réfléchissant à la situation, Duo commençait à voir clair dans les tous derniers évènements. Et bien évidemment, lui même ne pouvait pas lui reprocher une telle attitude. Ils auraient tous agit ainsi dans une telle situation. 

Heero, lui attendait toujours la suite des reproches liés à ses propres actions à son égard. Il pensait que son ami attendait des excuses, alors il tenta d'en faire à sa manière.

- Je suis désolé pour DeathSlythe. Mais en tenant deux d'entre nous, dont moi, j'avais dans l'idée qu'ils pensent avoir stoppé la mission….

- …et ainsi laisser le terrain plus ouvert pour notre couple d'amoureux, la sécurité de la base étant forcement relâchée en raison de ce magnifique coup de filet. T'inquiètes pas pour ça, j'ai enfin compris les grandes lignes. 

Heero allait lui répondre quand il referma ses lèvres. Pourquoi avait-il ressenti ce besoin soudain de communiquer pour dire des mots inutiles de réconfort qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être dans ce genre de mise au point ?

N'ayant pas vu l'effort avorté du soldat parfait, Duo reprit 

- N'empêche que pour le critère : " coupe de cheveux hors norme " je veux bien que ça puisse marcher. Mais si on leur a parlé d'une histoire de mèches, vont pas trop voir le rapport avec ma natte.

- Impossible qu'ils aient plus d'un signalement.

- Et comment tu peux en être aussi sûr.

- C'est moi qui ai fait le choix du deuxième pilote. Et je ne veux pas croire que les quatre seules personnes ayant eu connaissance de cette information nous ai trahi.

- D'accord, mais qui aurait pu laisser échapper le reste ? Si je puis me permettre je ne savais même pas où vous étiez censés vous rendre toi et Tro-man.

- Base lunaire.

- Comment ?

- Nous étions aussi sur la base lunaire.

- Ben maintenant, je m'en doute un peu, vu que t'as échangé ta place avec Quatre. Vous y étiez entré comment ?

- Navette civile de transport.

- Et Wufei, il est où ?

- Il vaut mieux que tu l'ignores encore.

- Pas sympa man.

Duo allait se plaindre une fois encore d'être laissé dans l'ignorance, mais quelque chose dans le comportement d'Heero l'en dissuada. 

- Je re-résume la situation. Finalement ce qu'il nous reste à faire : c'est au pire de ne pas parler, au mieux fuir au plus vite de notre jolie maison de vacance.

- hum.

- Bon ba… ça va pas m'être très difficile de garder ma langue vu que je ne sais strictement rien de cette fichue mission top secrète. Si ce n'est qu'elle n'a toujours pas été stoppée.

Mais en disant ces mots le jeune homme se rendit compte que c'était loin d'être le cas de son ami.

- Toi en revanche, tu sais beaucoup de choses, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est moi qui l'ai conçu.

- Merde.

Cela signifiait que même si Trowa connaissait les ordres et quoi faire, seul Heero était au courant des tenants et aboutissants de toute l'histoire. Et il allait devoir résister à tout ce qui les attendait s'il voulait laisser une chance aux deux pilotes de réussir leur devoir.

Le silence laissé par Duo était explicite, il craignait que ça se passe mal. 

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne dirais rien qui puisse mettre en danger leurs vies.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté Heero. *je pense juste à ce que nous allons devoir endurer. C'est une chose de ne pas parler quand on ne sait rien, s'en est une autre quand les mots ne désirent qu'une seule chose : passer à travers vos lèvres *

A suivre…


	3. Interrogatoire

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-Boys toujours pas à moi

Genre : Torture d'Heero ^__^

Couples : **1+2**

* texte entre deux étoiles * = * pensées du personnage *

****

Chimnoku.

****

2. Interrogatoires.

Les deux jeunes pilotes de Gundam attendirent dans un certain silence, un très long moment avant que des gardes ne viennent les séparer pour les placer dans deux pièces contiguës le temps d'un interrogatoire traditionnel. Les méthodes pratiquées par ces hommes étaient communes, presque douces aux yeux des terroristes qui avaient connu bien pire au cours de leurs entraînements. Il leur fallait bien plus que de simples coups pour les faire flancher. 

Lorsque la journée prit fin, ils furent de nouveau réunis dans la petite pièce qui leur avait été assignée, Heero à la suite de Duo.

//

Lorsqu'il fut précipité dans leur cellule, Duo s'avança aussitôt vers lui pour s'assurer que tout allait pour le mieux. Exaspéré par ce geste, le Perfect Soldier le repoussa aussitôt.

Ce n'était pas normal qu'ils les laissent ensemble.

Le premier soir, il comprenait. Mais à présent, cela n'avait pas de sens. 

Ils devaient être dorénavant sur leurs gardes.

Rien ne pouvait leur dire s'ils étaient ou non l'objet de surveillance. 

Voyant Heero plongé dans ses pensées, l'américain tenta de faire des efforts pour ne pas lui taper sur les nerfs. Mais si son partenaire avait besoin de silence pour se reprendre, lui ne pouvait se rassurer qu'en parlant. C'était pourtant pas si difficile à comprendre. Il aurait presque préféré être enfermé avec le petit Quatre qui était le seul à partager ce besoin de communiquer. N'en pouvant plus il brisa le silence.

- Tu sais Hee-chan, je commence à avoir quelques doutes. Si nous avions vraiment été trahis, ils sauraient que nous nous apprêtions à sortir le grand jeu, alors pourquoi nous avoir foutu avec ces idiots finis ? 

- Tes soldats de bas étages ne sont là que pour te faire patienter.

- On attend qui ?

- Le major lady Une était encore hier au siège d'une grande assemblée pour la paix sur l'une des colonies tandis que Treize est assigné à domicile dans son château par les membres de la fondation Romfeller. Il préfèrera que sa favorite se charge de nous en personne quitte à perdre une journée.

- Alors tu penses que Miss Schizo va nous faire la joie de sa présence ?

- hum.

- Super ! Toi qui t'es déjà retrouvé face à elle, on doit s'attendre à quoi ? J'espère qu'elle va pas nous la jouer sado maso ^__^

………

- Substances chimiques.

Dépité par la réponse, Duo se laissa aller contre un des murs.

- Ben, alors c'est foutu. On va forcement cracher le morceaux.

- De toute façon tu ne sais rien qu'ils ne sachent déjà.

- Oui, mais toi.

- Il existe un moyen de ne pas répondre dans ce genre de cas.

- Lequel ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

- Mais ..

- Je ne te le dirais pas alors abandonne. Tu ferais mieux de dormir, demain va être une très longue journée.

Ne voulant pas trop tirer sur la corde, après cette vrai discussion qu'il venait d'avoir, Duo préféra en rester là pour la soirée et s'installa du mieux qu'il put sur le sol de leur prison. Le sommeil fut plus que difficile à trouver, car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à leurs compagnons. Trowa et Quatre arrivaient-ils à effectuer la mission ? Et Wufei, était-il lui aussi prisonnier quelque part ou avait-il réussit à rejoindre la terre et les Preventers ? Tant de questions et si peu de réponses.

//

Le second jour Lady Une arriva sur les lieux, plus qu'impatiente de croiser de nouveau le chemin de ces G-boys. Extirpés de leur cellule, ces derniers furent entraînés cette fois-ci dans une même pièce où le major les y attendait.

- Attachez les !

D'un signe de main, les deux adolescents furent sanglés sur des chaises. Après quoi, la jeune femme se dirigea vers celui en qui elle portait tous ses espoirs, quand le flux de paroles incessant d'un drôle de garnement natté comme une fille, lui fit perdre patience

- Bien puisque vous semblez d'humeur à parler, voyons ce que vous avez à nous dire ?

L'adolescent qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore se comporta de façon exemplaire, aux yeux du premier terroriste. Il ne flancha pas avant d'avoir eu droit à la dose maximale avant coma. Et ne leur dit alors que peu de chose, qui comme l'avait déjà prévu Heero, était déjà à la connaissance d'OZ. Mais surtout, ce qu'il redoutait le plus, n'arriva pas. A aucun moment il n'eut à leur dire que "Non, la mission n'avait pas échouée". Et avec un peu de chance, Duo réussirait à conserver ce seul secret.

Lady Une, ne s'étonna pas beaucoup du manque de connaissance du natté et cela n'avait pas échappé à Heero. D'une manière ou d'une autre elle savait qu'elle perdait son temps avec lui mais elle aimait jouer avec eux. Déjà à leur première rencontre, il l'avait soupçonné de prendre un plaisir certain à voir souffrir ses ennemis. L'instant était vraiment mal choisi, quand une remarque de Duo sur ses penchants sexuels revint à sa mémoire, lui laissant échapper une ébauche de sourire. Après tout, pourquoi pas. 

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir l'idée qu'elle s'approcha enfin de lui. C'était son tour et il ne doutait pas qu'ils allaient en avoir pour un très, très long moment. 

- Bien nous avons perdu suffisamment de temps avec cet idiot. Je suis sûre que de vous deux, c'est toi qui es au courant de quelque chose. Nous vous avons stoppé à temps mais je veux connaître cette faille que vous croyez avoir trouvé. Et avant toutes choses le nom des traîtres qui gangrènent notre Organisation.

Sous les ordres de la jeune femmes les hommes s'attaquèrent donc à celui qui n'avait jusqu'alors pas prononcé un seul mot. 

Après avoir reçu une dose encore plus forte que son partenaire qui regardait avec des yeux exorbités la maîtrise du soldat parfait, aucun son ne sortaient encore de ses lèvres. 

Le major Une n'en pouvait plus de retenir son sentiment de frustration.

- Injectez lui une triple dose d'adrénaline !

- Mais madame, il pourrait faire un arrêt cardiaque, un changement si brutal est…

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, exécutez-vous. Tout de suite !

Duo soudain très inquiet se redressa de son mieux pour assister à la scène. 

Heero reprit effectivement, sous l'impact de violentes gifles et du stimulant, une partie de ses esprits. 

Une fois assuré qu'il saisissait tous ses mots, Lady Une laissa échapper un sourire de victoire.

- Comme vous semblez refuser de nous parler. Quelle sera votre réaction si nous prenons notre temps, pour passer ma frustration sur votre ami, ici présent ?

Heero la fixa avec un regard de haine, tandis que Duo déglutissait avec une certaine angoisse. 

Il savait que dans ce genre de schéma, il devrait y passer tôt ou tard. 

Heero avait les informations, OZ en voulait l'accès, lui n'était qu'un moyen de pression comme un autre.

"Tôt" avait décidé de prendre le pas sur "Tard". 

Bien. Il agirait en conséquence.

Deux gardes torturèrent avec un sang froid des plus effrayant le jeune homme qui se retint de laisser échapper un seul râle de douleur. Il ne voulait surtout pas montrer sa souffrance à son camarade, même si celui-ci ne semblait pas du tout perturbé par la scène. Il gardait son visage calme et déterminé et ne parlait pas.

Le silence.

Encore et toujours.

Après tout, les Mads Docs n'avaient pas eu tord de le choisir pour créer toute cette mission. 

Seul le Perfect Soldier pouvait résister ainsi à la torture physique, moral ou chimique.

Un surhomme. 

Aucun doute que lui, tout Shinigami qu'il soit, aurait lâché le morceaux depuis longtemps s'il avait vu l'homme qu'il aime souffrir autant. Mais Heero lui, ne l'aimait pas. 

Heero était tout simplement le soldat parfait. 

Celui qui ne parle pas à ses amis, comme à ses ennemis, qui souffre et qui meurt pour sa mission.

Car cette dernière compte plus que tout. 

Plus que lui.

Quoiqu'il en soit la situation aurait pu être bien pire. Effectivement, toute à son énervement, la miss qui commandait chaque action, semblait avoir oublié que son souffre douleur restait sous les effets de leurs drogues. Et celles-ci avaient l'avantage d'atténuer leurs coups et la douleur. Il était comme anesthésié. Bien sûr cela ne durait pas bien longtemps mais suffisamment pour lui permettre de garder la tête haute face à celui qui semblait avoir perdu sa voix. 

//

N'en pouvant plus, le major à la solde du général Treize comprit qu'elle ne réussirait jamais à rien en continuant dans cette voie. Après tout le jeune homme était réputé pour ne pas avoir de sentiment. Tuer son coéquipier ne lui ferait sûrement rien de plus qu'un léger regret de devoir rechercher un nouveau partenaire. Non, elle ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement. Mais Treize voulait des résultats. Elle n'avait donc pas la possibilité d'abandonner aussi vite. Tout n'était qu'une question de temps. Elle réussirait à le faire craquer d'une manière ou d'une autre. En attendant ce fut ses propres sentiments d'insatisfaction de ne pas atteindre son objectif qui la poussa à agir.

- Je vois que sa notoriété est loin d'être exagérée. Nous pourrions tuer ce garçon sous ses yeux qu'il n'en dirait rien. Renvoyé celui-là ! Nous allons voir s'il supporte autant la douleur qu'il laisse faire subir aux autres.

Duo ne voulait pas le quitter, mais aucun de ses membres ne lui répondant, il n'eut guère le choix que de se laisser traîner jusqu'à sa cellule. A peine y arriva t'il qu'il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Resté dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Heero garda son visage froid, au regard de glace. Les deux protagonistes se fixèrent ainsi, un très long moment avant que le médecin ne les interrompe, se postant de manière à rompre cet échange meurtrier.

- Madame, je crois que nous n'avons pas analysé le problème correctement.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Peut-être ne parle t'il pas, non pas parce qu'il ne le souhaite pas mais parce qu'il ne le peut pas ?

- Comment pouvons nous le savoir ?

- Si je pouvais l'examiner……

- Faites et renvoyez le, lui aussi, dans leur cellule. Peut-être qu'une nuit passé avec son ami et ses reproches lui redonneront l'envie de parler. Et si monsieur n'en est plus capable, nous le ferons écrire.

- Bien.

Après plusieurs heures d'analyses infructueuses, Heero rejoint enfin son compagnon d'arme. Malgré la faible lumière de leur pièce, il pouvait apercevoir le visage meurtri du jeune homme. Aussi, touché plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais du, il s'approcha de lui sans un bruit, ne souhaitant pas le réveiller. Comment pouvait-il les empêcher de lui faire plus de mal ? Il n'en avait encore aucune idée, mais souhaitait de toutes ses forces résoudre ce problème avant le lendemain matin. Il se laissa ainsi aller à quelques minutes d'observation attentive, quand il constata que Duo semblait être gêné par son bras droit. Après un examen plus approfondi, il conclu à une épaule déboîté. Sachant pertinemment que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'allait guère être apprécié, il prit sur lui de s'exécuter malgré tout et remit cette dernière en place d'un mouvement rapide et précis. La douleur fusa dans tout le corps du pauvre garçon, le réveillant de la manière la moins douce qui soit.

- Désolé. 

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu trouves que j'en ai pas pris suffisamment dans la tronche ?

- Tu avais une épaule déboîtée. C'est moins douloureux une fois remise en place.

- Encore heureux que tu ne faisais pas ca pour le plaisir.

Heero s'installa contre le mur et attira doucement Duo contre lui pour le garder dans ses bras. Ce dernier fut un peu surpris de cette réaction, mais après tout ce qu'il venait de subir, un peu de présence humaine ne lui faisait pas de mal. Il se laissa donc aller contre son torse.

- Comment tu as fait pour résister à leurs trucs chimiques ?

- …..

- Explique moi, s'il te plait.

Sentant qu'il allait s'endormir de nouveau, Heero le berça doucement avant de répondre.

- Pardonne moi, mais je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Duo, je …nous ne sommes pas encore dans la même pièce pour rien.

Alors il craignait la présence de micros. S'il visait juste, cela voulait dire qu'il ne pouvaient dorénavant plus faire référence à la mission en cours. Pour lui faire savoir qu'il avait compris ses inquiétudes, Duo se prit au jeu.

- Et comment on va faire maintenant que notre mission est définitivement foutue ?

Heero trop surprit par sa remarque ne sut quoi répondre avant qu'il n'aperçoive un clin d'œil dirigé vers lui.

N'en pouvant plus il se pencha, les rendant plus proche qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, pour lui chuchoter quelques mots si faiblement que Duo cru ne percevoir qu'un simple souffle à son oreille.

- Je suis désolé, quoiqu'il arrive, je ne peux rien leur dire ou ils courent à une mort certaine.

- Ne te prend pas la tête avec tout ça. Je suis heureux quand ils s'en prennent à moi, car pendant ce temps là ils te laissent tranquille.

Sur ce, le jeune homme affaiblit se laissa repartir dans un sommeil réparateur, rassuré par la présence physique de son ami.

Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que je me sente mieux quand ils te touchent ?

Je préférais subir mille tortures que de te voir en supporter une seule. 

Comment agir pour les empêcher de te faire du mal ?

Il existe peut-être un moyen. 

Mais qui me dit que cela ne se retournera pas contre nous ? 

Quelle solution dois-je prendre ? 

Me donnerais-tu le droit de parier sur ta vie ?

//

Une petite heure plus tard, un soldat leur déposa deux assiettes d'une infâme bouillie. Aussitôt Heero délaissa son précieux fardeau dans le but de récupérer les deux portions avant de les réunir dans une même assiette et de revenir près de lui. A n'en pas douter l'un d'eux n'aurait aucune difficulté à avaler ce genre de préparation infecte. Blague à part, cela ressemblait étrangement à ce que le petit diable se faisait pour son petit déjeuné. Voulant reprendre ce dernier dans ses bras pour éviter qu'il ne repose son bras blessé sur une surface trop dure, Duo se réveilla, malgré toute la douceur qu'il avait mis, cette fois-ci dans ses gestes.

- Tu te réveilles enfin ?

- Hum.. Hee-chan, soit gentil avec moi, j'ai moins mal quand je dors.

- Faim ?

- Oh oui, je meurs de faim.

- Tiens.

- J'y crois pas. C'est vrai ? On a à manger ?

- Ils ont amené ça, tout à l'heure.

Le jeune homme regarda avec satisfaction l'assiette tendue par son ami.

- Autant ?

- Hum.

- Et ba. Je m'attendais pas à ça de leur part, surtout depuis l'arrivé de Miss schizophrène. 

Il allait avaler une première cuillère, pas dégoûté pour deux sous par la tête qu'avait son futur dîner, quand il stoppa son geste.

- T'as mangé toi ? C'est pour nous deux n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, ça c'est ta part. 

Duo vit alors près de la porte une seconde assiette vide et ne se posa pas plus de questions avant de tout engloutir.

Repus, il se laissa de nouveau aller dans lesbras de son coéquipier qui resserra son étreinte.

L'américain ne l'avait encore jamais vu aussi physiquement présent. 

Peut-être s'en voulait-il qu'ils l'aient pris pour cible pour tenter de le faire parler. 

Peut-être avait-il un peu d'affection pour lui, malgré tout les charmants qualificatifs qu'il utilisait pour le décrire. Peut-être avait-il une chance de partager un jour un peu plus que la guerre. 

Peut-être.

- La bouffe serait pas si dégueux et la situation si critique, je serais le plus heureux des hommes.

- Rendors toi au lieu de dire ce genre d'ânerie.

- hum. * Vraiment pas social toi. *

Une fois, le jeune homme de nouveau au pays des songes, Heero prit sa décision. Le voir dans cet état était trop dur. 

Il ne tiendrait pas une nouvelle journée à assister à son massacre. Cette lady Une n'avait pas fait d'erreur en les laissant ensemble. Elle comptait sur son sentiment de culpabilité pour le faire craquer. Et il craquerait à n'en pas douter s'il ne faisait rien pour s'en empêcher. Il avait bien un moyen pour limiter ses propres faiblesses et faire comprendre à cette femme qu'il ne céderait pas, mais cela ne serait pas sans risque. Conserveraient-ils alors suffisamment de valeur pour ne pas être fusillés au petit matin ?

N'en pouvant plus de cette torture psychologique, il se serra un peu plus contre Duo, bien décidé à tout tenter.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais nous sortir de là.

- J'en ai jamais douté Hee-chan.

A suivre…


	4. Un départ précipité

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-Boys toujours pas à moi

Genre : Torture d'Heero ^__^

Couples : **1+2**

* texte entre deux étoiles * = * pensées du personnage *

****

Chimnoku.

****

3. Un départ précipité.

Le lendemain matin ce fut Duo qui s'éveilla le premier. Il sentait toujours la légère pression d'Heero autour de sa taille et un poids sur son épaule. Celui qui le gardait toujours jalousement dans ses bras s'était endormi à son tour, mais une chaleur anormale semblait se dégager de lui. Il se tourna vivement, essayant de ne pas s'affoler.

- Heero ? Heero qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Ce dernier ouvrit difficilement les yeux au moment même où les gardes firent leur entrée. Contraints et forcés, ils les suivirent donc en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se trouvent de nouveau face à leur chère amie, toujours affublée de ses macarons tressés qui n'étaient pas des plus saillants. 

- * Et après je cherche pourquoi j'aime pas les femmes ? Entre celle là et le bonbon rose ! *

Ignorant royalement le natté, le major se posta directement face au grand silencieux de la veille.

- Alors, allez-vous laisser votre ami se faire torturer une nouvelle journée ?

Lady Une était persuadée d'arriver à ses fins ce matin même, mais le regard voilé de son futur informateur ne lui souffla rien de bon. Le médecin, lui même non dupe, s'approcha du jeune homme et lui redressa le visage. Son diagnostique était facile à faire : forte fièvre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Duo ne cessa pas de fixer avec inquiétude son ami. Comment quelques coups pouvaient avoir eu un tel effet sur le soldat parfait qui en avait vraiment vu d'autres ? L'homme à la blouse blanche reprenait son visage, observant avec attention et une forte lumière les pupilles de l'adolescent, avant de lui ouvrir de force la mâchoire, quand il aperçu un faible mais très distinct réflexe de mouvement de recul, du à la douleur. Qu'avait-il donc encore décidé de faire ?

Après plus de dix minutes d'examens, le médecin reprit enfin la parole, avec un visage de stupéfaction.

- Cette fois-ci, il s'est vraiment enlevé toutes possibilités de parole. 

- C'est à dire ?

- Il s'est brisé la gorge.

A ces mots, Duo cru tomber à terre, tandis que le major n'en semblait pas plus affecté.

- Vous avez donc décidé de vous couper du reste du monde, de vous même ?

- J'ignore les conséquences d'un tel geste. Je ne pourrais pas prévoir de retour à la parole avant des examens plus poussés. 

- Il peut toujours écrire, taper sur des touches de claviers, réfuter ou affirmer de la tête que je sache. Que croyais-tu réussir à faire en agissant de la sorte ?

La jeune femme cherchait une bonne raison, qui aurait put le pousser à un tel acte. 

- Mais peut-être n'avais-tu pas suffisamment confiance en toi. Oui, ça doit être cela. Tu ne te croyais plus capable de résister au spectacle pitoyable de ce garçon sous la torture. J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ?

Aucune information, ne filtra sur le visage de glace du soldat, mais elle savait qu'elle avait vu juste.

- Tu ne veux plus qu'il souffre ? Et bien soit, je vais exaucer ton vœux. 

Prise d'un accès de folie meurtrière, la jeune femme attrapa le Dieu de la mort d'un geste brusque pour l'entraîner vers une salle adjacente. Heero ne voyait plus que son corps à elle quand il entendit la détonation, vite suivi d'un bruit sourd de corps tombant à terre.

//

Non.

C'est impossible. 

Je ne peux pas le croire. 

Je ne veux pas le croire.

Qu'ai-je fais ?

Qui suis-je pour avoir voulu jouer avec sa vie ?

La seule personne qui n'ai jamais porter de l'importance à mes yeux.

La seule personne qui se soit un tant soit peu occupé de moi sur cette Terre.

Pourquoi ? 

Pourquoi a t'il fallu qu'il rejoigne sa maîtresse si vite ?

Je veux mourir. 

Je veux le rejoindre.

Laissez moi mourir à ses cotés. 

Pitié. 

//

Lady Une attendait avec jubilation, des éclats de voix, un froncement de sourcils, n'importe quoi qui puisse lui prouver que le garçon avait de la peine ou de la haine à son égard après le meurtre qu'elle venait de commettre. Mais rien, il ne reflétait toujours rien sur ce visage, toujours aussi froid et déterminé qu'à son entrée quelques minutes plus tôt. 

Elle venait d'avoir la preuve qu'elle cherchait. Il était effectivement inutile de s'en prendre au second garçon, pour le faire parler. La souffrance et la mort des autres ne le concernaient pas. La mort d'un soldat n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux. Peut-être en aurait-il été autrement avec un civil ou un enfant mais si cela parvenait aux oreilles de Treize, ce dernier ne lui excuserait jamais une telle attitude qu'il trouverait sans aucun doute indigne de sa condition. Et pourtant, cette idée aurait été plus efficace que tout ce qui lui restait à sa disposition. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle devait prendre patience et tenter de percer cette coquille de gundanium. Elle revint enfin au pilote, lui préparant dans son esprit le programme des réjouissances du jour.

- Tu aimes la douleur, semble t'il et bien rassure toi, nous n'allons pas te décevoir. Frappez-le jusqu'à ce qu'il perde ce regard. Après quoi, nous aviserons.

Elle quitta la pièce, un petit instant le laissant aux bon soins de muscles puissants.

//

Il patientait depuis déjà plusieurs heures quand la porte s'ouvrit. En une seconde il fut debout, réceptionnant dans ses bras le corps inanimé d'un jeune homme trop fou pour penser un temps soit peu à sa propre survie. Il l'allongea délicatement sur le sol avant de lui faire reposer sa tête sur ses genoux. Le pauvre était dans un état si lamentable qu'il venait à se demander s'ils n'allaient finalement pas mourir tout deux, dans ses murs.

Je ne dois pas penser à ce genre de chose. Heero est solide et déterminé. Il n'abandonnera pas la partie pour si peu.

C'était malgré tout difficile de retrouver un peu d'espoir après cette troisième journée de détention.

Il parcourait toutes les possibilités mises à leur disposition pour fuir les lieux au plus vite, quand il sentit un faible mouvement. Il se réveillait. Enfin.

//

Suis-je enfin mort ?

Ai-je rejoins Shinigami ?

Le jeune homme vit penché sur lui le visage de l'être aimé.

Son vœux était exaucé, ils étaient de nouveau réunis.

Puis la douleur, lancinante, fulgurante, s'amplifia en tout point de son corps lui rappelant qu'il n'en avait pas encore fini avec la vie. Et sans chercher à comprendre comment, ni pourquoi, il contempla avec émerveillement celui qui lui chuchotait des mots doux et reposants.

Il était en vie. 

Elle ne l'avait pas tué. 

Ce n'était une fois encore qu'une de ses ruses pour le tester.

L'émotion et la fatigue firent qu'il abandonna quelques larmes à toutes retenues.

Pour la première fois depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il se laissait aller à pleurer. 

//

Est-ce du bonheur de me voir vivant ou sa douleur qui coule dans ces larmes ?

Quelque soit leurs raisons, elles te rendent soudainement si humain, que c'en est presque effrayant. 

Oh ! Heero, si tu savais comme je t'aime.

N'en pouvant plus de le contempler et de ne voir que le reflet de son propre visage dans les yeux cobalt du japonais, Duo resserra son étreinte sur le corps brisé de son compagnon d'infortune.

// 

Que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais. 

Je veux te sentir à jamais contre moi. 

A jamais contre mon cœur.

A jamais.

//

Il s'est endormi. 

Dors mon bel ange. 

Dors. 

Je prie pour qu'ils te laissent enfin en paix.

//

L'un des lieutenants aux ordres du major, ne comprenait guère pourquoi ils continuaient à laisser les deux pilotes dans la même cellule. Trois jours qu'ils écoutaient avec la plus grande attention leurs conversations en regardant les images renvoyées par la caméra infrarouge. Et trois jours qu'il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir leur supérieure.

- Madame, loin de moi l'idée de critiquer vos méthodes mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de les laisser ainsi ensemble. Savoir son compagnon encore en vie ne peux que nous discréditer à ses yeux. Sans compter sur le fait qu'ils ne cessent de s'occuper l'un de l'autre.

- Pour l'instant ils font attention à chacune de leurs paroles. Mais avec le temps, la fatigue et leur état de faiblesse général, ils se mettront à parler de leurs amis et finiront ainsi par nous révéler des informations qui nous permettrons à terme d'anéantir une bonne fois pour toute, tous les pilotes de Gundam. Quant au fait que je n'ai pas tué le second pilote. Je n'avais guère le choix. Nous avons l'ordre précis du général Kusninada de les garder en vie. Malheureusement. 

****

//

Duo tenta une fois de plus de le faire manger, sans grand succès. 

Une semaine qu'ils étaient chaque jour entraînés dans des salles d'interrogatoires, qu'il aurait plutôt nommé salle de torture, toutes différentes les unes des autres. Une semaine que son ami restait emmuré dans son mutisme forcé. 

- S'il te plait.

……

- Heero, je t'en pris, ce comportement ne sert qu'à t'affaiblir encore plus.

N'en pouvant plus de ses arguments, Heero soupira avant de faire un signe de tête à l'éternel bavard qu'il s'approche de lui.

- Enfin.

Il s'apprêtait à lui donner une cuillère, quand Heero la refusa en fermant les yeux.

- Quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce que …

Il ne termina pas sa phrase après avoir vu la gorge du Perfect soldat. Ce dernier venait de redresser légèrement la tête pour la lui montrer et Duo déglutit difficilement à sa vue.

- Plus le temps passe et plus ton état dégénère. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ils ne font rien pour résoudre ce problème. Je sais bien que tu as du faire cela pour une bonne raison, mais je ne suis tout de même pas sûr que cette dernière en valait vraiment la peine.

Revenant à leur sujet de dispute hebdomadaire, Duo reprit l'assiette de nourriture en main.

- Je suppose que le simple fait d'avaler ta salive doit t'être insupportable.

Il ne lui répondit pas mais son attitude exténuée en disait bien plus.

- Heero, ça va encore te faire souffrir mais il faut que tu te forces à avaler quelques chose ou tu ne tiendras bientôt plus sur tes jambes et ce n'est pas un comportement très prudent si l'on souhaite fuir à la première occasion.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Duo put y lire une prière silencieuse, lui demandant de ne pas insister. Mais il décida de l'ignorer et lui tendit de nouveau la cuillère.

- Juste quelques unes.

Alors comme chaque jour, Heero capitula.

//

Au matin du 13ème jour, le pilote 01 fut entraîné pour une nouvelle séance avec le major Lady Une qui ne s'occupait plus que de lui, depuis le meurtre factice du n° 02. 

Cette dernière n'en pouvant plus de ne pas avancer avec lui, avait décidé de jouer ses dernières cartes.

//

J'entend des pas dans le couloir. 

Toujours les mêmes.

Ils vont ouvrir la porte et me jeter mon Hee-chan, plus affaiblit que jamais.

Et moi je ne trouve rien à faire de plus que de le soutenir de mon mieux.

Je sais bien que j'ai aussi droit à ma part de souffrance et de torture chaque jour. 

Mais avec moi, c'est comme une sorte d'habitude. Ils me frappent, me blessent et m'abandonnent.

Avec lui c'est différent. Elle veux savoir, et il résiste. 

Il refuse de lui écrire quoique ce soit et ne semble pas prêt à retrouver la parole. 

Le pourra t'il seulement un jour ?

Ca y est les pas s'approchent.

Etrange, la porte ne s'ouvre pas 

Une sorte de bruit étouffé ?

Cela doit être des nouveaux, ils semblent chercher la bonne clef.

A croire qu'ils vont abandonner devant une simple porte.

Finalement non, les voilà qui entrent.

//

A la grande surprise du résident quasi permanent du trois mètres carré, personne ne fut poussé dans son antre. 

Un homme posté à l'ouverture attendait. 

Duo se leva, sachant pertinemment qu'ils venaient donc pour lui, quand il le reconnu enfin.

- Comment as-tu ?

Ne voulant pas se perdre dans un bavardage inutile, il se contenta d'hocher la tête et de suivre celui qui avait, Dieu seul sait comment, réussi à se débarrasser de ses éternelles gardes chiourmes.

L'américain finit par passer en avant, quand il dut stopper net, afin d'éviter une patrouille dans l'un des couloirs. Heero ne semblant pas très attentif se cogna violemment à son dos, en tombant à la renverse.

Surprit de cette maladresse, Duo se retourna, pour lui chuchoter quelques critiques.

- Heero ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu peux pas regarder devant toi, non ?

Quand il aperçu soudain ce que l'autre pilote avait réussi à lui cacher jusqu'à présent.

- Au mon Dieu ! Heero, tes mains.

Le pilote le regarda avec ce qui aurait put passer pour de la honte avant de se re-mobiliser sur les mains en question. Ces dernières ne ressemblaient plus à grand chose, totalement ensanglantées et brisées en tout point.

- Comment ont-il put aller jusque là ? 

Malgré la douleur qui ne pouvait être qu'extrême aux moindres frôlements, Heero essayait désespérément de remettre au moins chaque doigt de sa main droite plus ou moins en place.

-Me dis pas que tu fais ce que je crois ?

Lorsqu'il entendit un premier bruit d'os, il en eu la chaire de poule, n'osant même pas imaginer la douleur que son ami pouvait ressentir. Mais il ne devait avoir qu'une faible idée de celle-ci car Heero, pourtant connu pour sa résistance, luttait avec la plus grande difficulté, pour ne pas s'écrouler sur place. 

- Arrêtes !

N'écoutant pas les reproches du Shinigami, il s'attela au second doigt.

- Heero, t'es vraiment barge. T'as pas besoin de faire ça. Je vais nous sortir de là. Fais moi confiance.

Second bruit insoutenable. 

Le jeune homme ne pouvant plus contenir sa faiblesse, s'apprêtait à tomber quand Duo le retint pour entrer avec lui dans une petite pièce qu'il s'assura être vide.

- Ok. Maintenant arrêtes, je t'en pris.

Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne le souhaitait pas. 

Il lui fallait absolument retrouver un minimum d'usage de ses mains tant qu'ils en avaient encore le temps. 

Duo voulu donc les lui prendre pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin mais un simple frôlement provoqua un tremblement incontrôlé des plus violents. Heero n'en pouvant plus, se laissa tomber à terre, ralentit dans sa chute par son coéquipier. Assis face à face, l'américain ne désespérait pas de le faire changer d'avis. 

- Heero.

Désemparé, car ne pouvant plus s'affliger de lui même encore plus de douleur, le soldat finit par regarder son ange de la mort avec dans les yeux une supplication difficile à soutenir.

- Me demandes pas de faire ça.

Mais les yeux priaient un peu d'aide.

- Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas te faire mal.

Au regard des yeux remplis de larmes difficilement contenues de Duo, Heero sembla comprendre et s'acharna résigné sur le troisième doigt. Mais il n'était pas facile de trouver toute la force nécessaire à cette action, tandis que la seconde main qu'il utilisait était encore plus invalide. Devant tant de persévérance, l'assassin répondit enfin à la demande et prit sa main droite d'autorité, tentant d'agir au plus vite.

- Je t'en supplie pardonnes moi.

Son action terminée, Heero lui tendit la seconde.

- Heero.

Il lui fit alors un sourire timide, pensant que ça pourrait l'aider à finir. Mais ce dernier s'effaça vite lorsque son ami répondit une fois encore à ses désirs. N'en pouvant plus, l'adolescent s'effondra dans les bras de son tortionnaire, laissant reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de celui-ci. 

Il n'avait rien dit, par un seul murmure susceptible de les faire repérer. Il se contentait à présent, de respirer avec la plus grande difficulté alors que Duo lui caressait doucement la nuque espérant par ce geste le calmer quelque peu.

- Ca va aller, c'est fini.

Duo n'en revenait pas. Aux vues de tous ce qu'il venait de supporter, lui aurait déjà tourné de l'œil depuis bien longtemps. Mais Heero tenait bon. Si seulement, il pouvait rester encore quelques minutes pour lui laisser le temps de souffler. Mais leur position n'avait rien de sûre. Bien au contraire. S'ils ne bougeaient pas, ils ne tarderaient plus à se faire repérer. Il allait le lui dire quand Heero se releva de lui même.

- Ca va aller ?

- hm.

Décidément qu'il soit muet ou non, dans certain moment il n'y voyait vraiment aucune différence.

- Alors c'est reparti.

A suivre…


	5. Réunion de famille

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-Boys toujours pas à moi

Genre : Torture d'Heero ^__^

Couples : **1+2**

* texte entre deux étoiles * = * pensées du personnage *

****

Chimnoku.

****

4. Réunion de famille.

Il avait eu raison d'insister pour que Duo l'aide à retrouver un minimum de maîtrise de ses mains. Ce dernier venait de perdre connaissance et sans elles, il n'aurait jamais eu la possibilité de les faire sortir tout deux de cette base maudite. Malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas pour autant sortie d'affaire. Il leurs restait la forêt à parcourir.

Quelle ironie du sort, ils avaient enfin réussi leur fuite le jour même où un autre départ était programmé. 

//

Il pensaient avoir semé ses derniers poursuivants quand une nouvelle troupe s'approcha à sa droite. A deux, ils auraient put s'en débarrasser sans réelles difficultés. Mais seul, Duo porté sur une épaule et les deux mains brisées, il n'y croyait plus. Il s'apprêtait tout de même, à les défendre de son mieux quand ses attaquants s'effondrèrent les uns à la suite des autres sous l'impact de balles silencieuses. Tous à terre, une silhouette s'approcha à leurs places.

- Désolé du retard, j'ai eu du mal à retrouver vos traces.

Ils étaient sauvés, Wufei, l'invincible pilote 05, venait leur prêter main forte.

- Continue droit devant je te rejoins dans deux minutes. 

Heero s'exécuta, sans poser de question, s'enfonçant toujours un peu plus dans la forêt. Et comme prévu le jeune chinois les rejoint, à la suite d'une énorme explosion.

- On peut y aller maintenant, ils risquent d'être pas mal occupé avec les dégâts qu'ils viennent d'avoir. Ca va nous donner un peu d'avance. Suis moi, une voiture nous attend à quelques kilomètres d'ici. 

Au cours de leur marche, Heero ne semblant pas très pressé d'engager la conversation pour lui expliquer ce qu'il leurs était arrivé, Wufei se sentit dans l'obligation de le questionner.

- Je……. je suis désolé de commencer par là, mais avez-vous dit quelque chose qui pourrait mettre en danger l'un de nous ? 

Heero lui fit un signe négatif de la tête accompagnant sa réponse de son éternelle murmure.

- De toute façon, je suppose que Duo était totalement inculte sur la question tout comme moi. 

- hm.

- Et te connaissant, je serais étonné que tu leur parles plus qu'à nous. 

- hn.

- * Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Maxwell s'énerve aussi souvent après lui *

Heero ne souhaitait pas l'informer de son état. 

Bien qu'il sentait un malaise envahir tout son corps, il devait tenir bon, le temps qu'ils soient en sécurité. 

Dans les conditions actuelles, Duo étant inconscient, Wufei, ne pourrait pas s'occuper de deux pilotes diminués. 

Il n'avait donc pas le choix. Il devait combattre l'évanouissement qui se faisait de plus en plus proche. 

Bien qu'il fit de son mieux pour cacher son état, Wufei, n'était pas dupe, Heero ralentissait sensiblement sa marche. Après une courte réflexion, il en déduisit que ce dernier devait être blessé ou simplement épuisé et que dans ces deux hypothèses, le laisser porter l'américain n'était pas le mieux à faire. Il s'arrêta donc, trouvant une bonne excuse pour leur faire prendre une petite pose.

- Dépose le ici deux minutes que je vérifie qu'il n'ai rien de grave.

Heero s'exécuta et en profita pour s'éloigner de quelques pas et tenter de reprendre le contrôle sur son corps. 

A coup sûr il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. 

Ignorant tout ses signaux intérieurs de détresse, il revint près d'eux, incitant Wufei à reprendre leur marche. 

- Oui, on peut y aller, il n'a rien qu'une grosse bosse sur le crane. 

Le jeune homme à la chevelure de Jade, prit à son tour l'américain sur son dos avant de lancer son arme dans les mains d'Heero. Ce denier ne cilla pas, malgré toute la douleur qu'il éprouva à l'attraper.

Après une longue marche silencieuse, ils arrivèrent enfin à leur véhicule _(type familiale)_. Où ils y allongèrent Duo sur les places arrières, tandis qu'Heero laissait la place du conducteur au chinois.

//

Le comportement du japonais était étrange.

Il avait pourtant la désagréable habitude de toujours vouloir conduire, d'être maître de toutes les situations.

Alors pourquoi, ce soudain changement d'attitude ?

Bien sûr, tout cela devait venir de la fatigue. 

Deux semaines de détention, ne pouvaient pas, ne pas les avoir profondément meurtri d'une manière ou d'une autre. 

Si seulement il pouvait connaître les raisons qui avaient fait qu'Heero se retrouvait prisonnier avec Duo.

Au dernières nouvelles, il lui semblait pourtant que l'américain faisait équipe avec Quatre sur un projet d'attaque spatiale d'une base lunaire, tandis que le soldat parfait accompagné de Trowa s'occupait de LA mission qui devait à terme être fatale à OZ. Comment ces deux là pouvaient-ils s'être retrouvés ensemble ? 

A moins que leurs missions respectives n'aient été de pitoyables échecs.

Et dans ce cas pourquoi n'avait-il pas trouvé d'informations sur les deux autres pilotes ?

Etaient-ils morts ?

- Que c'est-il passé Heero ? 

Le silence…

- S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il est advenu de nos compagnons. 

….Toujours…

- Heero, ça suffit maintenant ! Tu veux me rendre fou ou quoi ? 

Exaspéré, le chinois stoppa leur véhicule en pilant brutalement.

Heero continuellement nauséeux sentit qu'il n'allait pas tenir plus longtemps. Il devait sortir et vite. Ignorant totalement les cris de rage de son ami, il se précipita à l'extérieur aussi rapidement qu'il le put pour ensuite s'éloigner de quelques mètres. 

Enfin, l'arrêt brutal de la voiture et les éclats de voix eurent raison du sommeil de Duo.

- Vous pouvez pas vous engueuler ailleurs ? Y'en a qui dorment ici !

- Maxwell !

- hum ?

- T'es pas dans ta chambre, crétin !

- Oh.

Un coup d'œil à ce qui l'entourait et il chercha dans son esprit confus, où il pouvait bien se trouver.

- Hee-chan, ca va pas mieux. Tu ressembles à Wuffy et en plus je t'entend parler.

A ces mots le chinois se tourna vers la loque humain qu'il transportait à l'arrière du véhicule, une folle envie de meurtre le démangeant. La future victime comprit à son regard qu'il ne rêvait plus. Il était bien avec lui, en chair et en os.

- Ai Rien dit ^^;;; 

- hum.

- Comment tu m'as retrouvé ? J'étais dans un couloir en train de me battre et je me retrouve dans une voiture avec toi. Mais avant toutes choses où est Heero ?

Wufei était soudain soulagé. Ce baka d'inculte américain suractif et lui ne s'entendaient peut-être pas parfaitement, mais ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir de voir qu'il allait bien. 

- Dés que j'ai eu connaissance de votre arrestation, je suis venu vous chercher au plus vite. J'ai croisé Heero aux abords de la base, te portant. Nous avons fuit après avoir détruit cette dernière. Je suppose que tu as du être assommé au cours de votre évasion. A présent on rentre à la maison. 

Ne s'attardant pas sur le coté mécanique de se résumé, Duo s'inquiéta en ne voyant pas son sauveur.

- Wuffy ? Heero, où est-il ?

- WUFEI ! Il ne cesse de refuser de répondre à mes questions autrement que pas l'affirmatif ou la négation. Je me suis un peu emporté et il vient de descendre du véhicule comme s'il avait le diable au trousse.

- Des questions ? Mais il peut pas te répondre !!!!!!!!!

- Il pourrait tout de même faire un effort. Nous en faisons tous !

- Wuffei, comment veux-tu qu'il puisse faire des efforts alors qu'il ne peut pas parler.

- Duo…. Pourquoi tu prends sa défense soudainement ? Je sais très bien que son attitude t'énerve tout autant.

- Ok, je reprend du départ. Heero ne PEUT PLUS PARLER. C'est physique. Il s'est détruit la gorge ou quelque chose dans ce genre, il y a de cela quelques jours et depuis c'est le silence complet. Inutile de te dire comment les interrogatoires d'OZ ont apprécié cet état de fait.

Devant l'air surpris du jeune asiatique, Duo comprit qu'il ne l'en avait pas informé.

- Et merde, il t'a donc rien expliqué.

Un signe de tête et Duo se pressa de faire un cours résumé de la situation.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune asiatique descendait à son tour chercher le soldat parfait. Il le vit à l'écart courbé à vomir tout ce que son estomac ne pouvait plus contenir depuis bien longtemps. Et s'approcha doucement quand il pensa qu'il en avait fini.

//

Il se sentait mal, très mal. A la limite de l'évanouissement. Et ses mains ne cessaient plus de lui infliger mille souffrances. Il n'arrivait plus à stopper leurs tremblements qui ne cessaient de s'accentuer, ce qui amplifiait les élans de douleur qui montaient à présent jusque dans ses bras. Un bruit de branche cassée le fit se retourner l'arme au poing.

- Heero ?

- hum ?

- Ca va aller ?

- ….

S'approchant encore un peu, Wufei lui prit son arme sans qu'il ne pense à l'en empêcher. 

- Je tiens à te présenter des excuses pour m'être emporté après toi. Maintenant que tu les acceptes ou non, ca n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. L'important est que nous reprenions la route avant de nous faire repérer. Nous y allons dès que tu te sens prêt.

Un peu déconcerté par ce changement d'attitude si soudain et totalement inexpliqué, Heero le suivit sans trop réfléchir. Wuffei devait avoir comprit la raison de son départ et se présenter en état de faiblesse devant lui, même s'ils étaient de la même équipe, ne lui plaisait guère.

Arrivé à la voiture le chinois lui ouvrit une des portes arrières. Voyant l'incompréhension d'Heero, il se sentit obligé de s'expliquer.

- Juste le temps qu'il s'occupe de tes mains.

Perplexe, Heero regarda à l'intérieur et vit son Duo lui sourire de toutes ses dents.

- Kikou, Hee-chan.

Il se sentait prit au piège, mais le regard suppliant de Duo suffit à le convaincre. Il accepta leur demande.

Durant le reste du trajet, Duo ne cessa plus de parler racontant tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu dans ses moindres détails, ajoutant de ci de là des reproches au comportement totalement destructeur d'un certain Perfect Soldier suicidaire. Lorsqu'il eut fini de bander serré, les deux mains brisées, celles-ci cessèrent enfin leur tremblement, rendant la douleur plus acceptable.

- Pour ta gorge qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

Un signe de tête lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de solution dans l'immédiat.

//

Au bout de quelques heures de route, Duo qui ne cessait d'observer discrètement Heero resté à ses cotés, se rendit compte qu'il ne cessait plus de cligner des yeux, luttant de toute ses forces contre le sommeil.

- Arrête et ferme les une bonne fois pour toute. C'est vexant pour Wufei de croire que tu ne lui fais pas suffisamment confiance pour baisser ta garde le temps d'un court sommeil.

Wufei ne dit rien. Il ne prenait vraiment pas la réaction du soldat ainsi, mais savait qu'il s'agissait d'un moyen bien réfléchit de la part de Maxwell de le faire abandonner. Joignant le geste à la parole Duo fit basculer son voisin, vers lui de sorte à ce qu'il repose sa tête sur ses genoux. A peine était-il installé qu'Heero s'endormit profondément, nouvellement habitué à se sentir en sécurité en présence du natté. Wufei qui observait la scène par le rétroviseur, parla à son tour.

- Tu as une couverture sur la plage arrière.

Duo la prit et l'étendit sur le corps du dormeur. Instinctivement, il posa délicatement l'une de ses mains parmi celles blessées pour stopper leurs tremblements, faibles mais réguliers, une bonne fois pour toute, tandis que la deuxième caressait machinalement les cheveux déjà désordonnés du japonais.

Après quoi, les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent le peu d'informations misent à leur connaissance. Duo fut ravi d'apprendre que Wufei avait retrouvé et récupéré les deux Gundam et que ces derniers étaient en parfaite état.

- Je m'en doutais qu'ils seraient assez idiot pour nous les réparer.

- Tu pourras remercier Sally, c'est grâce à son réseau d'information que j'ai pu mettre la main dessus.

- Oh, je ne me fais pas de soucis, je suis persuadé que tu le feras très bien pour moi. ^_^

//

Ils finirent par arriver à destination suite à près de six heures de route, durant lesquelles, Duo avait lui aussi fini par succomber à la fatigue. L'arrêt du véhicule lui fit rouvrir les yeux aussitôt.

- Maison ?

- Oui, on est arrivé.

- Chouette, Je commençais à en avoir marre de la voiture. Y'a pas à dire on est mieux dans nos Gundam.

- C'est pourtant pas l'idée que tu en donnes.

Duo ne comprit pas bien, avant qu'il ne rougisse violemment en regardant comment il tenait jalousement Heero près de lui.

- Réveille le pendant que j'ouvre le portail.

- D'ac.

//

Duo approcha son visage de celui de son compagnon, lui murmurant avec douceur son prénom. Mais cela n'eut aucun succès. Un sourire diabolique et une idée perça alors dans la tête du Shinigami. Se penchant de nouveau, il embrassa tout doucement ses lèvres chaudes et délicates. Et contre toute attente, ces dernières s'entrouvrirent. Heero rendait son baiser au jeune homme. 

Lorsque Duo s'écarta, il ne put réprimer un frisson de pur plaisir. Bien qu'il n'ait pas ouvert les yeux, cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'ils venaient d'échanger leur premier baiser. Un instant magique qui resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire.

- Va falloir qu'on parle de ce genre de réactions peu professionnelles, Heero.

Voyant Wufei revenir sur ses pas, il haussât la voix et l'appela clairement.

- Heero !

A son nom, deux yeux de couleur cobalts s'ouvrirent par réflexe.

- Bien dormi ?

Il fixa un instant son entourage qui se limitait à Duo au dessus de lui avant de rougir de façon très discrète. 

Rougeur, qui ne passa pas inaperçu à l'américain.

Ce pourrait-il qu'il sache ce que nous venons de faire et qu'il en soit gêné ?

Heero se redressa, rompant définitivement l'instant, quand la porte du conducteur s'ouvrit.

Il allait poser une question quand il se rappela que cela n'était plus possible.

Duo ayant aperçu ses lèvres bouger, puis se figer, prit alors la parole.

- On est où finalement ?

- Demeure Winner initialement prévu comme lieu de replis.

- T'as eu des nouvelles d'eux ?

- Aucune.

Ils n'avaient pas encore atteint la maison, qu'ils distinguèrent clairement deux silhouettes qui ne pouvaient que leur appartenir. Duo se tourna vers Heero pour voir s'il en était surpris et apparemment non.

- Vous deviez rentrer aujourd'hui c'est ça ?

Un signe positif de la tête les rassurèrent. Finalement tout s'était peut-être bien passé pour eux.

A suivre…


	6. Un samedi soir chez les G-boys

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-Boys toujours pas à moi

Genre : Torture d'Heero ^__^

Couples : **1+2**

* texte entre deux étoiles * = * pensées du personnage *

****

Chimnoku.

****

5. Un samedi soir chez les G-boys.

Quatre des cinq G-boys étaient réunis dans le salon profitant enfin d'un peu d'accalmie.

Le jeune blond, fidèle à sa réputation, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de l'état du pilote 01.

- Ont-ils dit si c'était définitif ?

- J'en sais rien, je ne sais même pas comment il s'y est prit alors les impacts.

Soudain un grand bruit provenant du premier étage les mirent tous aux aguets tandis que Duo se précipitait au plus vite vers son origine. Se doutant tous du responsable, personne ne le suivit et ce fut dans la salle de bain, que l'américain trouva Heero à terre, face à une armoire tombée à ses pieds.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu l'as fait tomber ? 

….

- Comment t'as fait ton compte ? T'étais sous le coup de la frustration ou quoi ? Colère ? Accident ?

Enfin il vit un signe affirmatif.

- Tu rigoles comment on peut faire tomber ça par accident ?

Puis il l'observa attentivement.

- Oh non ! Tu recommences, c'est ça ? Je parie que tu sais quoi faire pour remettre ta gorge en place, je me trompe ? 

Non bien sûr que non.

- Tu veux qu'on appelle un médecin ? Non. Besoin d'aide ? Oui. Evidemment j'aurais du m'en douter.

Duo s'approcha donc, un peu réticent après le coup des doigts à remettre en place, n'osant imaginer ce qu'il allait encore devoir lui faire.

Un cri plus tard et le reste de la troupe accouru à son tour. Duo se tourna vers les trois garçons, les rassurant aussitôt.

- C'est rien les gars. C'est moi que vous venez d'entendre.

Heero venait de le projeter contre l'armoire.

- Trowa va falloir me donner un coup de main. Parce que j'y arriverais pas tout seul ce coup-ci, sachant que Monsieur refuse toute anesthésie.

Trowa s'avança, tandis que Wuffei s'éclipsait pour appeler Sally au plus vite. Quatre resta au cas où ils auraient besoin de son aide.

Suivant les instructions du premier concerné, Trowa se plaça derrière Heero pour le tenir fermement alors que Duo s'apprêtait à agir de nouveau. Il s'approcha et s'excusa une dernière fois avant de mettre toute sa force dans ses gestes. Bien que fermement tenu par le français, Heero ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de s'écarter, bougeant impulsivement les jambes, seules à avoir encore quelques libertés. Et enfin tout cessa. Duo s'écarta retombant assis face aux deux hommes, tandis qu'Heero, d'une pâleur mortelle, reposait sans aucune retenue contre Trowa.

- Heero ? C'est Ok man ?

Il lui fit signe que Oui tandis que Quatre s'agenouillait à ses cotés pour voir son état.

- Tu es brûlant et tes mains….

Quatre venait de constater que les mains saignaient de nouveau à travers leurs bandages. 

Le jeune homme avait du serrer ces dernières à l'instant, au point d'en rouvrir ses blessures.

- Tu vas pas pouvoir te débrouiller seul pendant au moins une semaine dans l'état où elles sont.

Heero réfuta l'information, tandis que Duo se rapprochait à son tour.

- Quatre a raison, on te laissera pas agir seul avant qu'elles ne guérissent un minimum.

Il les regarda tour à tour et capitula. Rassuré le jeune arabe, tenta de définir le rôle de chacun.

- Alors, on te laisse avec Duo ?

Trowa allait se relever quand Heero fit signe qu'il refusait.

- Tu préfères Trowa ?

Signe positif.

Quatre sentit bien que son ami venait de recevoir cette déclaration comme un coup de poignard. Aussi, il le prit par les épaules le forçant à se lever et s'éloigner d'eux.

- Viens Duo. Suis moi. Je te rappel que tu dois aussi prendre une douche. Tes cheveux ont plus que besoin que l'on s'occupe d'eux.

Duo se laissa relever, trop choqué par ce choix. Quatre l'entraîna donc dehors, refermant la porte sur les deux jeunes hommes qui eux n'avaient pas bouger d'un pouce. La porte fermée, Heero ferma les yeux, se laissant aller de nouveau contre son meilleur ami. Tandis que ce dernier le laissait souffler un moment, le temps que la baignoire se remplisse.

- Tu lui as fais de la peine en refusant son aide.

…….

- T'inquiètes pas. Quatre lui expliquera tout cela très bien.

Tout en lui parlant il l'aida à se déshabiller et entrer dans la baignoire avant de lui laver les cheveux.

//

- Duo, fais pas cette tête là.

L'américain était assis sur le rebord de la baignoire de la seconde salle de bain, Quatre face à lui sur un tabouret.

- Il m'a clairement rejeté et moi je comprend pas pourquoi tu ne lui en veux pas. Après tout, il semble très proche de Trowa et à ta place je serais inquiet de les laisser seuls.

- Tu n'as donc rien compris.

- Comprendre quoi ?

- Duo, Heero est le meilleur ami de Trowa et inversement. S'il l'a préféré, c'est qu'il ne se sent pas mal à l'aise avec lui dans ce genre de situation. N'oublie pas que Trowa s'est occupé personnellement de lui durant les trois mois qui ont suivis son autodestruction. Ils se connaissent suffisamment pour ne pas être pudique ensemble. Ca n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque sentiment amoureux. Et puis ce n'est pas à Trowa, Wufei ou moi qu'il a demander de l'aide. Tu es le seul en qui il ai eu suffisamment confiance pour le toucher ,comme tu as dut le faire par deux fois.

- Tu crois ?

- Duo, c'est évident. Tu es trop proche de lui pour qu'il supporte que tu l'aides dans ce genre de tache. En tout cas pas avant que vous n'ayez franchis une nouvelle étape.

- Quelle étape ?

- La découverte du corps de l'autre. Tu peux bien comprendre qu'il ne souhaite pas que cela arrive dans ce genre de circonstances ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me parles de ça. Ce n'est pas comme si il y avait quelque chose entre nous.

- Oh si, il y a quelque chose entre vous et même quelque chose de très fort.

- Je n'ai jamais caché avoir des sentiments pour lui mais cela n'a rien de réciproque.

- Duo, tu peux me croire quand je te dis que notre Heero est réellement amoureux de toi. Il faut juste lui laisser le temps nécessaire pour qu'il comprenne la nature de ses sentiments. Trowa était comme lui. N'oublie pas qu'ils ont du apprendre à faire abstraction et à rejeter toute forme de dépendance ou de faiblesse. Le fait de t'aimer est une faiblesse pour le soldat parfait. Il doit donc l'ignorer.

- Alors il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous.

- Non, tu dois juste prendre patience et l'aider à combattre cet endoctrinement. Tout terroriste qu'il soit, il a aussi droit au bonheur de partager sa vie avec l'être aimer. A toi de le lui faire comprendre.

- Tu penses que j'ai des chances d'y arriver.

- J'ai bien réussi moi, avec Trowa.

- Merci Quatre.

Le jeune homme se leva pour permettre à Duo de se changer enfin.

- Je te laisse. Je vais nous préparer quelque chose à manger.

- Attend

- Oui ?

- Après ce que nous venons de faire, je suis sûr qu'il ne pourra encore rien avaler de solide ce soir et il n'a pas véritablement mangé depuis notre capture. Alors si tu pouvais…

- T'inquiètes pas. Je m'en occupe.

- Merci.

Quatre le laissa enfin pour s'occuper dans la cuisine quand, au bout d'un quart d'heure, une bordée de jurons s'entendit dans toute la maison. Wufei qui lisait dans le salon apprit à cette occasion quelques nouvelles expressions. 

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ?

- Duo doit avoir du mal avec ses cheveux, je vais aller l'aider.

- Laisse. Je m'en charge.

Quatre fut surpris de voir le chinois habituellement si grognon se proposer à la tache.

- C'est gentil.

- hum.

//

Dans la salle de bain, Duo fut pris de l'envie subite de tout couper, quand une main ferme prit les ciseaux de ses mains et attrapa la brosse. L'image de Wufei reflétait dans le miroir. Ce dernier posa le tabouret derrière l'américain, avant de lui parler avec autorité.

- Assis toi et bouges pas.

Trop stupéfait d'un tel secours, Duo s'assit en silence. Le chinois commença alors à lui démêler de grosses mèches avant de brosser chacune d'entre elles avec beaucoup d'attention.

- Tu as des doigts de fée. Je ….. je te remercie.

- Tout vas bien ?

- Ben……..Oui

- Tu n'hésiterais pas à nous en parler si tu avais des soucis ?

- Non. Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Juste au cas où.

- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi mais je vais bien.

- Terminé.

- Génial.

Duo refit sa natte au plus vite et finit de se changer avant de descendre. Il mourrait de faim et rêvait d'une bonne pizza bien garni. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il eut la joie d'en voir plusieurs dans le four. Quatre était adorable d'avoir pensé à lui. Puis un bruit le fit se tourner. Trowa et Heero descendaient à leur tour. Heero plus craquant que jamais avec sa 

chemise blanche et ses cheveux encore humides.

Il est vrai qu'ils avaient tout deux le visage en partie tuméfié par les coups qu'ils n'avaient cessé de recevoir depuis plus d'une semaine. Mais l'apaisement qui émanait du jeune homme était impressionnant. Rien ne semblait avoir d'emprise sur lui. Comment faisait-il donc pour ne pas être marqué plus que cela par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Etait-il lui si faible ? Etait-ce une trop grande sensibilité de sa part ou s'agissait-il de l'entraînement qu'avait subit Heero depuis sa plus tendre enfance qui faisait toute la différence ?

Les pensées de l'américain furent coupées par Quatre qui leur proposa de se mettre enfin à table. A peine assis, Duo s'engouffra une première part sans se méfier de la chaleur. Se brûlant, il dut alors se précipiter sur un verre de soda glacé qu'il apprécia lui aussi à sa juste valeur. Wufei, désespéré par son comportement qui n'avait guère changé, tenta sans grand espoir de lui inculquer une fois encore les règles de base en matière de savoir vivre.

- Un peu de retenu, s'il te plait. Et on attend que tout le monde soit servit pour commencer.

- ch'ai pas ma chaute si j'ai chaim.

De son coté Heero s'assit lui aussi à sa place, plus pour participer à leur vie collective que pour s'alimenter. 

Mais Quatre s'approcha de lui avec un plateau contenant tout un tas de bols et de grands verres.

- Heero, Duo m'a dit que tu refusais de manger.

Aussitôt, le dit jeune homme s'arrêta d'avaler pour répondre à sa place, avec une sobriété que personne ne lui connaissait.

- Ben il refuse pas vraiment. Mais avec sa blessure à la gorge, le simple fait d'avaler lui est insupportable.

Quatre posa donc son plateau à la place du japonais.

- Tu crois que tu arriveras à boire ça ?

Heero ne cacha pas sa surprise. Pourquoi s'était-il donné tant de mal pour lui seul ?

- Ca ne vas pas ?

Un signe et son empathie rassura le jeune blond que non, tout allait pour le mieux.

- Tu peux tout boire à la paille, si tu le souhaites. On verra comment régler le problème de tes mains demain. En attendant tu as trois soupes, différents jus de fruits et des milk-shakes, histoire de reprendre un peu de vitamines.

Heero lui fit un léger hochement de tête, avant de dire merci, bougeant ses lèvres sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. 

Définitivement rassuré, Quatre s'assit enfin à ses cotés, pour se servir à son tour.

- J'espère que tu m'en veux pas d'avoir préparé autre chose pour les autres. Mais je crois qu'une certaine personne bien que très attentionnée, n'aurait pas beaucoup apprécié d'être au même régime que toi.

Duo en avala de travers par remord, avant de regarder avec attention la réponse qu'allait faire son Hee-chan.

Lui en voudrait-il de ne pas le soutenir dans cette nouvelle épreuve ?

Pour toute réaction, Heero se contenta d'un micro petit sourire à destination, du fan de pizza.

Le cœur de se dernier gonfla de joie. Ce sourire si petit soit-il n'était bien destiné qu'à lui. Et il aimait ça.

//

Le repas terminé, les cinq garçons allèrent enfin se coucher.

Duo ne semblait pas aller bien. Il avait beau avoir retrouvé son sourire, Quatre n'était pas dupe. Il gardait de la peine en lui. Et l'inquiétude de Quatre n'était, elle, pas passée inaperçue à Trowa qui maudissait ce don qui incitait son amant à prendre soin d'eux tous, avant de penser à son propre bien-être.

- Quatre, laisse donc Duo un peu tranquille.

- Mais il a été penné de voir Heero te choisir tout l'heure. Je crois qu'il est jaloux.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? J'ai confiance en notre amour.

Quatre se blottit dans les bras de son amant qui le serra contre lui.

- Ai-je tort ?

- Heero et moi avions déjà vécu ce genre de situation. Ca ne veux pas dire que nous ayons ce genre de rapport.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit à Duo.

- Ne te fait plus de soucis pour eux. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à le laisser entrer dans son périmètre personnel.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- Crois moi. J'en sais beaucoup plus que le concerné lui-même. Et puis leur détention, semble lui avoir enfin ouvert les yeux quand à ses sentiments pour notre petit Diable.

- Ce serait bien pour eux deux. Il resterait plus que Wufei à caser et on aura tous enfin trouvé un peu de bonheur malgré cette guerre. Quoique je le soupçonne déjà de nous cacher quelque chose.

- Quatre, pourrions-nous passer à autre chose, s'il te plait ?

- Tu as une idée ?

- Quelques unes en effet.

……….

A suivre…


	7. Premier pas

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-Boys toujours pas à moi

Genre : Torture d'Heero ^__^

Couples : **1+2**

* texte entre deux étoiles * = * pensées du personnage *

****

Chimnoku.

****

6. Premier pas.

Duo se réveilla en sueur. Son dernier rêve n'avait pas été des plus agréables et il ne réussissait pas à faire passer son sentiment de panique et de peur qui s'incrustait toujours en lui en ces moments là. 

Toujours les mêmes terrifiantes et angoissantes scènes de mort. 

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à dormir sans devoir ressasser toujours les mêmes cauchemars ?

Le plus étrange est qu'il n'en avait pas eu un seul au cours de leur détention. 

Quelle pouvait en être la raison ?

Y avait-il seulement un lien ou tout cela n'était-il que pur concour de circonstances ? 

Il se tourna une bonne demi-heure entre les draps défaits, avant qu'il ne se décide à se lever. Un petit tour dans les couloirs l'aiderait peut-être à se détendre. Il marcha donc quelques minutes et constata, un peu honteux, qu'il s'était tout simplement diriger droit vers la chambre d'Heero. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais les bras du japonais autour de lui, son contact et sa chaleur qu'il avait connu ces dix derniers jours, lui manquait énormément. De plus, il pensait de plus en plus sérieusement que c'était cette présence qui avait eut la faculté de repousser tout ses mauvais songes. 

Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleur idée qui soit pour se réveiller vivant, mais il prit la décision de tenter un essai. Il ouvrit la porte et entra le plus silencieusement du monde dans la chambre du premier pilote. Après quoi, il se calfeutrera à une extrémité du lit, bien loin du jeune homme qui dormait de l'autre coté. Il n'avait plus qu'à se lever suffisamment tôt le lendemain matin pour sortir de là avant son réveil et personne n'en saurait rien, en particulier le premier intéressé. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'endormit de nouveau. Malheureusement, le stress d'avoir du imposer sa présence n'eut pas l'effet désiré et Duo sombra de nouveau dans ses cauchemars.

//

Il sentait une présence près de lui. Elle n'avait rien de dangereuse ou d'ennemie. Bien au contraire, il la connaissait. 

Il savait qu'il connaissait la personne qui venait d'entrer et une petite voix lui criait de la laisser faire. 

Elle n'était pas venu sans raison. Son intuition, lui disait qu'elle avait mal, qu'elle cherchait un peu de paix.

Si venir près de lui pouvait l'aider, il n'en dirait rien. Il l'acceptait dans son espace.

Mais quelques minutes n'étaient pas passées qu'il entendit des murmures, se transformant vite en supplications et en pleures. La douleur émise par son visiteur nocturne était telle qu'il se réveilla enfin.

Inconsciemment, il savait que cela ne pouvait être que lui.

Lui seul pouvait avoir l'idée saugrenue de venir ainsi dans sa chambre en pleine nuit. 

Il allait le réveiller pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait sa propre chambre quand il remarqua sa position. Le jeune homme lui faisant face, était prostré sur lui même en position du fœtus et il pouvait clairement voir des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Le cauchemar qu'il devait avoir tenté de fuir en venant le rejoindre l'avait suivi jusqu'ici. Il aurait souhaiter le réveiller et lui dire quelques paroles réconfortantes. Mais voilà, pour une fois qu'il voulait s'exprimer, il était dans l'incapacité de le faire.

La tristesse de l'américain ne semblant pas se tarir d'elle même, il s'approcha de ce dernier et commença à essuyer ses larmes. Celui-ci bougea subrepticement, mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant, les deux fines rivières salées continuant inlassablement de couler à flot. Alors il s'approcha et ignorant les coups reçus en raison des combats qu'il menait dans son monde intérieur, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort, dans l'espoir utopique que cela pouvait résoudre quelque chose. Il le sentit d'abord réticent, voulant s'écarter de lui, mais bien vite, il s'accrocha à son tee-shirt pour pleurer doucement contre son épaule, jusqu'à ce que tout cesse enfin. Sa respiration redevenue calme et régulière semblait le signe qu'il s'était calmé. Le cauchemar était passé. Le sommeil retomba alors sur ses épaules et le soldat parfait qui ne se reconnaissait plus se rendormit à son tour.

//

Il se sentait bien. Il était protégé de tous ses démons dans cette chambre. Pourtant, il lui semblait avoir refait ce rêve, si horrible et si traumatisant. Puis ce dernier avait subitement disparu. Une ombre était apparue et avait chassé tous les spectres qui hantaient ses nuits. Il l'avait libéré de la menace et permis de se rendormir en paix.

Oui cela ne pouvait venir que de lui. 

Son ange protecteur.

Son ange qui le tenait de nouveau contre son cœur.

Duo ouvrit soudain les yeux prenant conscience des bras qui enserraient sa taille. 

Comment étaient-ils arrivés à cette position ?

Il devait partir au plus vite avant que le propriétaire des lieux ne se réveil où il pouvait faire sa prière.

Mais comment quitter ces bras et ce sentiment de pur sécurité ?

La question ne se posa pas bien longtemps car il sut soudain qu'Heero allait ouvrir les yeux. 

Trop tard pour fuir, il prit la solution de facilité. Il referma les siens.

//

Le petit matin et il était encore là, dormant paisiblement dans ses bras.

Il ne cessait d'attendre patiemment son réveil. 

Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il fuit avant de lui avoir parlé. 

Mais comment allait-il s'y prendre ?

Déjà quand il était doué de parole, il ne se sentait pas capable d'aborder ce genre de sujet, alors maintenant.

Comment se ferait-il comprendre ?

Il approcha son visage de son petit diable avec l'envie irrépressible de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. 

Il se souvenait de leur premier baiser. 

Duo n'avait pas hésité à l'embrasser quand il dormait alors pourquoi lui n'y arrivait-il pas ? 

Pourquoi cela lui paraissait-il si difficile ?

Il allait céder à son envie, quand il recula de nouveau.

De quel droit se permettrait-il ce geste sans en avoir l'autorisation ?

Heero resta longtemps immobile à quelques centimètres de lui, avant de poser l'extrémité brûlante de ses doigts sur son visage et y tracer, avec une lenteur extrême, le chemin parcouru par les larmes qu'il avait vu couler la veille.

//

Il devait bien se l'avouer, Duo s'attendait à être éjecté du lit sans sommation et pas à tant de délicatesse. Ne pouvant plus supporter son souffle si proche et à présent ce contact si tendre sans réagir, il ouvrit les paupières. Et ce fut la surprise. Les yeux cobalts ne reflétaient pas de colère mais un sentiment encore jamais vu auquel il n'osait même pas donner un nom.

- Hee…Heero, je suis désolé. Mais hier, je n'arrivais pas à dormir et … et je me suis souvenu comment mes nuits étaient devenues paisibles, là bas dans notre cellule quand tu me permettais de rester dans tes bras. Alors j'ai voulu retrouver un peu de ce sentiment de sécurité. Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'importuner ou de te gêner. Je voulais juste trouver une présence. Quatre partage dorénavant sa chambre avec Tro-man et puis Wufei, ben c'est Wufei hein !

Duo ne savait plus quoi dire. Heero ne l'avait pas coupé. 

Pas un mot. 

Mais il se rappela vite qu'il ne le pouvait plus et ce par sa faute.

- Je suis désolé……. Pardonnes moi.

Il sentait des larmes de désespoir monter et n'avait aucune envie de les retenir. Ne voulant pas plus, les montrer au Perfect Soldier qui ne pourrait alors que se moquer d'une telle attitude enfantine. Duo s'apprêtait à s'écarter et le laisser quand les mains blessées s'approchèrent de lui pour lui frôler de nouveau le visage et l'empêcher de fuir. Le premier réflexe de l'assassin fut alors de préserver ces dernières.

- Attention à tes mains Heero.

Il en recouvrit une de ses propres mains et tourna légèrement son visage pour y déposer un baiser au creux de la paume avant de faire les mêmes gestes avec la seconde.

- S'il te plait maintenant fais attention à elles.

Il ne savait plus lire le visage de son ami qui ne ressemblait plus au masque sans vie qu'il conservait sans cesse. La seule fois qu'il y avait vu des sentiments clairement exprimés était le jour de leur évasion lorsqu'il l'avait prié de bien vouloir l'aider à remettre les os de ses mains en place. Mais ce matin ce n'était pas de la douleur ou la souffrance qu'il voyait mais de l'inquiétude. De l'inquiétude à son égard.

Puis le visage aimé s'approcha de lui, hésitant, avant de s'arrêter au plus près. 

Se pouvait-il qu'il est peur d'aller plus loin de lui même ?

- Fais le Heero. S'il te plait, fait le toi. Franchis la distance qui nous sépare.

Semblant réfléchir à cette demande à double sens, il attendit encore quelques trop longues secondes, avant de poser timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le cœur de Duo explosa de joie sur ce geste maladroit. Heero Yuy, l'embrassait de sa propre volonté. Le monde en cet instant n'existait plus pour l'américain. Il ne sentait que les lèvres douces et fraîches de son compagnon sur les siennes. 

Totalement inexpérimenté en la matière, Heero le laissa prendre la direction des opérations, quand Duo transforma son baiser timide en un échange des plus passionnés. Au cours de ce dernier, il le repoussa doucement sur le dos de sorte à s'installer au dessus de lui. Instinctivement, chacun trouva sa place, tandis que Duo écartait avec autorité les deux bras du japonais pour qu'il ne se blesse pas plus les mains pas inadvertance. Mais Heero, lui voulait le toucher, l'attirer toujours plus près de lui, refusant obstinément de se laisser faire sur ce point. Ses mouvements de refus ne passèrent guère inaperçus, ce qui fit sourire le Dieu de la mort. Il prenait note que le jeune homme n'était pas prêt à le laisser agir à sa guise.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très d'accord ?

Pour toute réponse Heero rapprocha ses mains de son visage. Duo les embrassa de nouveau se contentant de les effleurer.

- J'abandonne si tu me promets d'y faire très attention et de ne pas les utiliser. 

Un sourire plus tard et il s'abaissa de nouveau sur sa proie, décidé à s'attaquer consciencieusement au cou de son partenaire. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller plus loin avec lui ce matin là. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Heero n'avait jamais eu de rapport d'aucun type avec personne et il souhaitait lui faire découvrir toutes les étapes précédents l'aboutissement d'une relation à deux. Même s'il était diablement difficile de résister à la tentation de son corps chaud et tendu contre le sien.

//

Il ignorait pourquoi il avait réagit ainsi. Embrasser Duo avait été pour lui si naturel. Et maintenant, il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir à quoique ce soit. Seul comptait Duo, le corps de Duo, ses lèvres chaudes sur son cou qu'il semblait dévorer. Et ces sensations de plénitude totale qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti. Et tous ces sentiments encore plus forts qui attendaient sagement derrière une porte qu'on vienne les appeler. 

Duo allait se moquer, il allait se rendre compte qu'il se sentait submergé, incapable de se contrôler, ignorant tout des réactions qu'il devait avoir, des gestes qu'il attendait de lui. Il était si perdu dans toutes ces sensations si nouvelles. Il n'était pas préparé pour affronter ce genre de combat. 

//

Lorsque Duo en eut fini, assez fier de son œuvre, il avait dans l'idée que ce simple baiser amélioré venait de faire connaître une certaine extase au soldat parfait. 

Pour qu'il réagisse ainsi avec un simple baiser qu'est-ce que ça allait donner quand ils iraient plus loin. 

Et lui avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir d'aller plus loin.

Il délaissa enfin le point sensible de son cou, pour revenir à ses lèvres. 

Mais les choses semblaient avoir changées. Il y avait comme de la peur dans ses yeux. 

Non autre chose, un mélange de gêne et de douleur. Qu'avait-il fait pour lui inspirer soudain de tels sentiments ?

- Heero ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- * Comment lui dire ? Comment lui faire comprendre que …*

- Ca ne va pas ? Je t'ai fait mal, c'est ça ?

Heero ferma les yeux pour réfuter de la tête.

Quelque peu rassuré, Duo décida de comprendre malgré tout l'origine du malaise. Soudain il eut une idée. Il en était sûr. Ca ne devait être que ça et dans ce cas, il saurait bien lui faire comprendre que cela n'avait aucune importance. Il l'embrassa de nouveau avant de lui parler doucement à son oreille dans une tentative inutile de ne se faire entendre que de lui.

- Heero, ne te poses plus jamais ce genre de question. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ne pas avoir d'expérience en la matière. Bien au contraire. Si seulement tu pouvais te sentir aussi bien et à l'aise avec moi que moi quand je suis dans tes bras.

A ces mots Duo se serra fortement contre lui et aurait ronronné de joie lorsqu'il sentit deux bras renforcer son étreinte. Un coup d'œil et toute l'angoisse était parti comme par magie. Il se laissa alors aller, allongé de tout son long sur le corps de son Hee-chan.

- Si seulement je pouvais toujours rester ainsi.

Heero était étonné et surpris. Duo venait de laisser tomber son masque. Il ne se souciait plus de se montrer comme le garçon fragile et sensible, aux nuits torturées, qui ne réclamait qu'un peu de sécurité. 

Lui n'était qu'un monstre inhumain, totalement ignorant des choses de la vie. 

Duo voulait de la sécurité et lui un peu de tendresse. 

Peut-être arriveraient-ils à donner chacun un peu d'eux même à l'autre. 

Un peu de détachement sur les choses de la vie pour l'un et un peu plus de prise sur le monde réel pour l'autre.

//

Le soleil était maintenant levé et des rayons commençaient à transpercer le voilage. Heero en ferma les yeux de bien être. Il était en paix, doucement réchauffé par le corps de Duo et ces rayons bienfaiteurs. L'américain, lui ne semblait pas de cet avis. Reposant toujours sa tête sur le torse du Perfect Soldier, il marmonna quelques reproches inintelligibles avant de se recouvrir intégralement des draps dans le but de rester dans la pénombre. Heero sourit devant une telle attitude digne du petit monstre et allait le forcer à sortir de là quand leur instant privilégier leur fut retiré.

Un léger toquement à la porte et Quatre entra aussitôt un peu paniqué.

- Heero ! Duo n'est plus dans sa chambre et on ne le trouve nul part. Tu ne saurais pas pourquoi il serait….

……..

Situation anormale. Heero semblait gêné alors qu'une forme indistincte bougeait légèrement au dessus de lui.

……..

- …parti ?

Quatre vira au rouge tomate quand il comprit ce qu'était la dite forme. 

Confus à l'extrême, il tenta de bredouiller quelques mot avant de chercher à fuir au plus vite.

- Désolé je voulais surtout pas …

Mais Duo sortit de sous les draps avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Reste là et ferme cette porte, Quatre !

Ce dernier se sentant soudainement piégé obéit, pas sûr d'agir dans son propre intérêt. 

Ils allaient le tuer pour avoir ainsi violé leur intimité. Mais comment aurait-il pu deviner ? [1]

- Pas de panique Man ! T'as rien interrompu de plus qu'un petit câlin matinal des plus chaste, tu peux me croire.

- Excuse moi Heero. On était juste inquiet pour lui.

Heero lui signifia d'un hochement de tête qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

- Surtout faites comme si j'étais pas là vous deux.

- Bon, ba, maintenant que le mystère de ta disparition est résolu, je vais annoncer aux autres qu'on t'a retrouvé.

- Soit sympa Quatre, évite les détails.

- Oui, oui.

Une fois sortit de la chambre, le jeune blond croisa deux regards interrogatifs.

- La prochaine fois, vous ferez votre sale boulot, vous même.

Wufei sourit grandement, Trowa s'abstint de toute réaction et les trois se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers la cuisine. 

Ils en étaient sûr.

//

Dans la chambre, Duo était assis au milieu du lit, très attristé de cette interruption qui mettait fin à son réveil matinal.

- Je suppose qu'on doit se lever maintenant ?

Heero se redressa à son tour.

- Moi qui allait avoir une grasse matinée comme on ne peut qu'en rêver.

Contre toute attente, il sentit des bras le prendre par la taille. Alors il se laissa tout simplement aller contre lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Avant toute cette histoire de parole, tu ne te serais jamais comporté comme ça.

Il se retourna pour voir sa réponse et vit une détresse à ne pouvoir s'exprimer.

- Va falloir qu'on ait une discussion sérieuse nous deux mais tu ne peux pas parler et moi je refuse que tu te serves d'elles [2] avant un bon moment, alors on va avoir du mal. Heureusement que je comprend tes yeux quand ils se donnent un peu de peine.

N'y tenant plus, Duo lui caressa la joue avant de se jeter violemment dans ses bras. 

- Heero, je ne voulais pas te le dire tout de suite mais je t'aime. Je t'aime sincèrement comme tu ne peux pas t'imaginer. Tu es le seul que Shinigami n'ai jamais voulu. Laisses moi rester près de toi. Je t'en supplie, ne me rejette pas où tout Dieu de la mort que je sois, j'en mourrais.

Pourquoi avait-il eu besoin de lui dire ça ?

Qu'allait-il penser de lui maintenant ?

Heero n'avait pas bougé. Ses bras étaient restés le long de son corps. 

Il ne l'avait pas serré contre lui pour lui faire partager sa joie d'entendre une telle déclaration. 

Il n'avait pas suivit les conseils de Quatre à savoir prendre patience. 

Il lui avait fallu se déclarer dés les premiers signes positifs. 

Quel idiot, il venait par son empressement de tout mettre à terre. 

Tout espoir était perdu.

Quand Duo se détacha, près à partir, tout son stress disparu devant le sourire timide et plein de tendresse qui lui était adressé. Ce dernier rendit toute son énergie au second pilote. Se pouvait-il ?

- Tu m'en veux pas ?

Heero tourna doucement son visage de gauche à droite, geste répété par l'autre garçon.

- Tu resteras près de moi ?

Cette fois-ci le visage pencha de haut en bas, toujours mimé par un Duo de plus en plus confiant.

- Tu as au moins un petit peu de sentiments à mon égard ?

Et le visage renouvela l'acquiescement. Emplit d'un espoir nouveau, Duo l'embrassa avec douceur, scellant ainsi leur premier pas réussit dans le monde des vivants. 

- Debout hein ?

Heero confirma ses craintes.

- J'y vais, alors. 

Le jeune homme s'éjecta du lit comme le petit diable qu'il était, avant de faire demi-tour et revenir sur ses pas pour un dernier baiser volé. Lorsque la porte se ferma enfin sur cette tornade vivante, Heero retomba sur le dos fixant avec attention le plafond de sa chambre. N'avait-il pas fait une erreur ?

Tout à ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention à la porte qui s'ouvrit de nouveau.

- Je peux rentrer ?

- hum.

Quatre entra donc et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- Je viens de le voir sortir. Il avait l'air vraiment heureux. Ca va toi ?

Heero referma les yeux, un peu fatigué malgré sa nuit, acquiesçant d'un murmure.

- Sally vient d'arriver, tu es prêt à la voir ? 

- hm.

- Bien.

Quatre se leva, avant de se rasseoir tout aussitôt.

- Tu….tu m'en veux beaucoup ?

Heero rouvrit les yeux à cette question qu'il n'attendait vraiment pas.

- Parce que finalement, tout ca c'est de ma faute. Si j'étais pas partit avec Trowa, rien de tout cela ne te serait arrivé.

Heero se rassit aux cotés du jeune homme, forçant ce dernier à soutenir son regard qui réfutait de son mieux ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Comment pouvait-il lui faire comprendre que toute la faute revenait au traître qui les avait trahit et seulement à lui. Entre son incapacité à parler et ses mains mises en pièce, il sentait les migraines venir à grand pas. Mais tout cela était sans compter sur la capacité de l'arabe à sentir les sentiments les plus profonds.

- Merci.

Il se jeta dans ses bras, un peu à la manière de Duo quelques instants auparavant, le laissant quelque peu déboussolé. Les relations humaines n'étaient vraiment pas sa tasse de thé.

- Je te remercie. 

Heero ne savait toujours pas quoi faire, quand une véritable panique s'empara de lui à la vision de Duo sur le pas de la porte. Qu'allait-il s'imaginer ? Mais étonnement, ce dernier les regardait avec tendresse. Croisant son regard, il lui sourit avant d'effectuer un clin d'œil et de faire son entrée.

- Pas touche à mon homme toi !

Quatre se sépara aussitôt des bras d'Heero, avant de se tourner vers le nouveau venu. Il avait l'intention de lui expliquer qu'il se méprenait sur ce qu'il venait de voir. Mais à la vue des yeux pétillants de malice de l'américain, il se contenta de sourire à son tour. Merci Allah, il leur faisait suffisamment confiance pour ne pas aller s'imaginer quelques histoires tordues, d'amant dans le placard.

A suivre…

****

[1] Et à quoi sert son empathie alors ??????

[2] On parle des petits mains coupées, cassées, brisées et déchiquetée, là ! ^_^ 


	8. Visite médicale

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-Boys toujours pas à moi

Genre : Torture d'Heero ^__^

Couples : **1+2**

* texte entre deux étoiles * = * pensées du personnage *

****

Chimnoku.

****

7. Visite médicale.

- Bon a ce que je constate, tu savais pertinemment ce que tu faisais. D'après mon examen, je crois fermement que tu retrouveras l'usage de la parole d'ici quelques semaines. Pour ce qui est de tes mains, je m'inquiète beaucoup plus. Nous avons deux possibilités. La première est de les plâtrer un mois ou de continuer les bandages serrés. L'inconvénient de ces derniers est qu'il te faudra le double de temps pour que cela guérisse et que le moindre choc restera douloureux. Maintenant ils te permettent aussi en cas d'extrême urgence d'avoir la possibilité de te servir de tes mains. Ce qui serait strictement impossible durant la pose du plâtre. Qu'en penses-tu ? Je suppose que tu choisis la seconde solution n'est-ce pas ? Bien. J'accepte à une seule et unique condition. Tu ne te serviras d'elles, avant cicatrisation, qu'en cas de vie ou de mort. c'est entendu ? 

Un hochement de tête de plus et l'affaire était conclue.

//

Dans le couloir, les quatre G-boys attendaient impatiemment le verdict de leur médecin de famille. Le plus inquiet restant un jeune homme vêtu de noir qui ne cessait de faire les cent pas, au grand damne de Wufei, tandis que Quatre tentait de le rassurer de son mieux.

- Ce qu'ils sont long.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Duo tout va bien se passer.

- Et ce n'est pas en usant la moquette que tu feras avancer les choses.

- J'aimerais bien qu'elle le persuade à plâtrer ses mains.

Le jusqu'à présent très silencieux "number 03", exprima alors son désaccord.

- Aucune chance qu'il accepte. Ce serait signer son arrêt de mort.

- Mais…

- Trowa a raison et tu le sais pertinemment. Aucun d'entre nous n'accepterait d'être à ce point désarmés en pleine période de guerre.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, laissant sortir les deux jeunes gens. Impatient Duo se précipita sur eux.

- Alors ?

- Comme prévu, il reparlera d'ici quelques jours.

- Oh. C'était prévu ?

Il regarda son ami soulagé de savoir qu'il ne s'était pas mutilé définitivement, quand Quatre posa la deuxième question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Et pour ses mains ?

- S'il fait attention, elles seront comme neuve dans deux mois.

- Pas de plâtre alors?

- Non, pas de plâtre.

Sally regarda ébahis l'échange des deux premiers pilotes. Elle savait pas Wufei, qu'au cours du temps, Heero n'ayant jamais été un grand bavard, l'américain était devenu le seul à comprendre ses moindres variations vocales et faciales. Et effectivement, elle avait l'intime conviction qu'en un regard appuyé, les deux adolescents venaient de résoudre une dispute des plus violentes concernant cette histoire de plâtre.

Pensant qu'ils en avaient fini, elle se posta devant Duo

- A toi maintenant !

- Moi ? Ben pourquoi ?

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais eu une épaule déboîtée qu'Heero n'avait peut-être pas bien remise en place. Viens !

- Hein ?!!!! Mais comment il t'a fait comprendre ça à toi ?

- Arrêtes de discuter et entre dans cette chambre.

Il finit par s'exécuter non sans une crainte évidente. Bien qu'elle soit leur amie, Sally était avant tout un médecin. Et Duo ne les aimait pas, plus synonyme pour lui de tortures que de bien être.

- C'est bien parce que c'est toi.

//

Après avoir passé un Check up complet, l'adolescent se rhabillait tranquillement, assis sur une table, quand la jeune femme attaqua sa vie privé. Elle agissait toujours ainsi. Elle s'occupait de leurs blessures physiques et après quoi, s'attardait à vouloir savoir s'ils se sentaient bien ou heureux de tel ou tel événement dont elle avait eu connaissance au cours de ses discussions préalables avec les autres. Elle avait un véritable don pour les faire parler, d'une manière ou d'une autre de leurs vies, de leurs missions. Une idée folle et désagréable lui vint alors en tête mais sa teneur même n'étant pas à son goût, il la rejeta aussi vite. Comment pouvait-il avoir soudain des doutes sur les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui.

- Alors c'est de toi l'œuvre que j'ai vu sur son cou ?

- Yes ! ^_______^

- Vous avez fini par vous mettre ensemble.

- Vas pas croire des choses. On a rien fait de bien compromettant.

- Je sais, vous vous êtes juste embrassé.

- Comment il fait pour te dire tous ces trucs sans pouvoir s'exprimer ? déjà qu'il est pas très loquace en temps normal.

- Laisse tomber. En attendant, je le trouve changé. Cette histoire de parole l'a obligé à devenir un peu plus expressif. Je dirais même que je ne l'avais encore jamais vu aussi communicatif que depuis qu'il ne peut plus s'exprimer.

- C'est vrai.

Duo laissa vagabonder son esprit sur les derniers évènements.

Oui Heero, changeait. Mais cela durerait-il après sa rémission ?

Sally dit alors tout haut ce qu'il espérait en son fort intérieur.

- Espérons qu'il n'en conservera que cette séquelle.

A suivre…


	9. Jour férié

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-Boys toujours pas à moi

Genre : Torture d'Heero ^__^

Couples : **1+2**

* texte entre deux étoiles * = * pensées du personnage *

****

Chimnoku.

****

8. Jour férié.

Ce dimanche, il n'avait rien à faire. Une situation étrange à laquelle il n'était pas habitué. 

Après son entretient avec Sally, il avait guidé Wufei et Quatre dans l'exécution de son programme de décryptage des informations recueillies lors de LA mission. Mais dorénavant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que ce dernier termine le travail. Et d'après les premières estimations, il semblait lui nécessiter une petite quinzaine d'heure pour mettre définitivement à jour les données jugées capitales pour la défaite d'OZ. 

Le soldat parfait se trouvait donc à tourner en rond comme un animal en cage.

Le voyant un peu perdu, Trowa et Quatre étaient venu lui tenir compagnie, lui expliquant au passage qu'il devait profiter de l'occasion, pour se reposer. Faire, comme s'il s'agissait d'un jour férié ou de vacances. Ils étaient gentils et pleins de bonnes intentions, mais pourquoi n'arrivaient-ils pas à comprendre qu'il ne savait pas comment s'occuper. Après tout, aussi loin que sa mémoire le lui permettait, le soldat qui portait le nom de code d'Heero Yuy, n'avait jamais connu une seul fois dans sa vie de "vacances", comme ils disaient. Et les quelques fois où il s'était retrouvé blessé, incapable de les suivre sur le terrain, il avait toujours conservé la faculté de pouvoir au moins travailler sur son portable à élaborer les plans d'attaque de mission ou quelques nouveaux virus informatiques. Mais aujourd'hui, il se trouvait inapte à toutes ces taches. Et un sentiment d'inutilité l'envahissait de plus en plus.

Pourtant, son véritable problème n'était pas l'inactivité par elle même mais ce qu'elle entraînait. S'occuper lui aurait permis de ne plus penser à ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même. Et là, il ne cessait plus d'en vivre et revivre chaque seconde : du réveil de Duo à son départ précipité de sa chambre. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour le garder avec lui, contre lui, la journée entière. Il commençait à ressentir de plus en plus de sensation dans son cœur et dans son corps. Et le fait de savoir ne pas pouvoir toujours tout contrôler commençait à lui faire peur. On lui avait toujours formellement interdit tout sentiment de ce type et il commençait à comprendre pourquoi. Comment pouvait-il être fonctionnel et le meilleurs si son esprit ne pouvait penser qu'à une seule chose, qu'à une seule personne, au point d'en oublier tout le reste ? Il venait de se découvrir une faiblesse et malgré tous les ordres du monde, rien ni personne ne réussirait à le décider de se séparer d'elle. Il s'agissait de sa faiblesse et il l'assumerait jusqu'au bout.

En attendant, il passait et repassait, la déclaration d'amour que le jeune homme lui avait fait dans l'impulsion du moment. Jamais personne au monde ne lui avait dit ces mots. Alors, il les tournait dans tout les sens, s'enivrant de leur signification. Son plus cher désir était de pouvoir les prononcer à son tour. Mais plus que son incapacité à parler, il ignorait encore pouvoir les dire sans se mentir, sans lui mentir. Après tout, il n'avait rien, aucune référence, qui lui permette de mettre un nom à ce flot de sentiments indéfinissables qui l'entravait depuis déjà quelques temps, mais qu'il avait, jusqu'à présent toujours réussi à enfuir au plus profond de lui. Comment avouer vos sentiments quand vous les ignorer vous même ? 

Si seulement il pouvait en parler à quelqu'un. Non, il avait fallu que ca lui arrive maintenant. La seule et unique fois, où il sentait qu'il avait besoin de se confier à une personne, il fallait qu'il n'en soit pas capable. Il se retrouvait isolé dans son monde intérieur à ressasser ses idées sûrement toutes plus fausses les unes que les autres dans l'incapacité totale de demander à quiconque de lui expliquer. Si ça se trouve, ce qu'il croyait être peut-être de l'amour n'était en fin de compte qu'une simple amitié fraternelle. Et dans ce cas, comment ferait-il pour le lui annoncer sans le faire plus souffrir. Et pourquoi cette simple idée qu'il ne puisse pas ressentir un amour véritable pour ce garçon, lui faisait à lui, aussi mal ? Tant de question qui ne trouvaient pas de réponse.

//

Et le voilà qui repasse encore devant cette fenêtre. Qu'a t'il décidé de mettre en pratique aujourd'hui ? Pour une fois que nous sommes tous ensemble, dans une maison des plus spacieuses à pouvoir profiter d'une journée de repos, il faut que monsieur me fasse un marathon dans le jardin. Ne peut-il donc pas profiter de sa condition actuelle pour se reposer un peu ?

Duo, n'en pouvant plus de voir une tête brune passer indéfiniment devant la fenêtre du salon, se décida à aller rejoindre son ami dehors. 

Dès qu'il l'aperçu, Heero stoppa ses pas. Milles questions purement comportementales venaient de s'imposer à son esprit, laissant ses synapses quelque peu KO. 

Comment devait-il agir à présent ?

Les choses changeaient-elles entre deux personnes après qu'elles se soient embrassées ?

- Tout va bien ?

- hum.

- T'as décidé de creuser une tranchée là ?

La surprise émise par son ami, l'aurait fait rire aux éclats s'il ne savait pas que cette attitude le déboussolerait encore plus.

- Ca fait trois heures que je te vois faire le tour de cette maison. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Ce qui lui arrive ? 

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne cessait de faire son introspection à la recherche de solutions concrètes, voilà ce qui lui arrivait. Mais c'était quoi cette question ?

Il ne comprenait donc pas depuis le temps qu'il ne pouvait répondre que par l'affirmatif ou le négatif ? 

Non, il fallait encore qu'il lui fasse des demandes nécessitant des réponses développées.

- Tu t'ennuis pas vrai ?

Oui il s'ennuyait, mais il n'y avait pas que cela.

- Tu ne sais donc pas ce que signifie se reposer ? Tu pourrais jouer aux échecs avec Wufei ou l'accompagner dans ses séances de méditation, regarder la télé, apprendre les claquettes ou peindre avec tes pieds. Je ne sais pas moi. Mais arrête d'errer comme une âme en peine dans toute la maison et ses alentours.

Ses idées n'étaient pas très engageantes mais, il pouvait effectivement faire un effort. D'ailleurs, il lui revenait soudain un détail de choix. Ils n'avaient pas encore pris le temps de chercher qui avait pu être à l'origine de leur trahison. Pourquoi les missions revenaient-elles à son esprit dés que Duo s'approchait de lui, c'était un mystère de plus à mettre sur sa liste. Quoiqu'il se demandait s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un bête moyen de reculer le moment fatidique où ils devraient mettre les choses à plat tout les deux.

Et puis soudain, il prit conscience que le jeune homme l'avais quitté. 

Pourquoi ?

Etait-il à ce point ennuyeux ?

En attendant, il avait au moins eu une réponses à toutes ses questions. Duo, n'avait pas changé de comportement vis à vis de lui. Il restait toujours aussi soucieux de sa personne mais n'avait pas renouveler de signes distinctifs de tendresse. Bien, il en prenait note. Duo disait l'aimer. Duo avait l'expérience des relations humaines, lui pas. S'il n'avait rien modifier à sa façon d'agir avec lui, le soldat suivrait son exemple et ne changerait donc rien à ses habitudes. 

//

Quatre venait de l'appeler. 

Il avait bien prévenu Heero qu'il devait le quitter contraint et forcé, mais à présent il se demandait si ce dernier l'avait bien entendu. Il semblait si perdu dans ses pensées. Malheureusement, Duo ne pouvait pas fuir. Aujourd'hui, Shinigami, le Dieu de la mort, avait un nouvel ennemi à affronter. Sa mission : faire la lessive pour une bande de cinq jeunes adolescents. A première vue, cela n'avait rien de bien difficile. Un tri rapide des couleurs et hop il lançait les machines. Le problème est qu'ils avaient tous pour habitude d'imbiber chacun de leurs fringues de taches de sang ou de chocolat. Et ces deux là n'était pas si facile à faire partir. A quand la lessive "spéciale terroristes gourmands" qui élimine l'hémoglobine aussi vite qu'un Gundam écrase un Léo ?

Après une bonne heure dans la blanchisserie. Duo put enfin, reprendre une activité, somme toute, plus normale. Il ne devait pas trop se plaindre. Quatre avait réalisé un partage équitable des taches. Leur chef de groupe s'occupait de la cuisine, Trowa des courses, Wufei du ménage dans la maison et lui de la lessive. Heero était actuellement suspendu de toutes activités vu son état. 

La maison était exceptionnellement vide cette après midi. Rien d'étonnant à cela. Il avait cru comprendre que feifei et l'Onna, comme il désignait toujours Sally, avaient accompagné Trowa en ville. Peut-être avaient-ils un rendez-vous avec quelques Preventers ?

Arrivé dans l'escalier, il entendit le son pur et harmonieux d'un violon maîtrisé à la perfection. Quatre enchantait la maison de ses douces mélodies. Et l'on pouvait sentir dans cette musique, comme le jeune homme venait de s'ouvrir au monde. Habitué aux complaintes tristes et douloureuses, il jouait pour la première fois depuis que Duo le connaissait, une douce balade emplie de fraîcheur et de bien être. A n'en pas douter sa nouvelle relation avec le troisième pilote avait de bonne répercutions sur son moral. Duo était heureux pour son ami. 

Lui semblait avoir un peu plus de soucis à se faire. Depuis leur réveil plus que magique, il avait eu la triste sensation de constater qu'Heero agissait sans le moindre changement avec lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir l'embrasser en public ou à ce qu'il vienne lui prendre la main. Mais ses yeux ne lui renvoyaient plus les éclats de lumière auquel il avait eu droit au petit matin. Sa déclaration quelque peu hâtive l'avait-elle effrayé avec le recul ? Et dans ce cas, que pouvait-il faire pour recoller les morceaux ? D'un autre coté, Heero n'avait jamais été un champion haute catégorie en matière de relation sociale. Pour lui, un signe d'amitié devait se résumer à ne tuer la personne que par ses yeux et non par les armes. Alors pour l'amour, il ne fallait pas espérer grand chose de sa part. Après tout ce n'était peut-être que cela le problème. Heero ignorait peut-être tout simplement, qu'il avait le droit de changer de comportement avec lui s'il le désirait. Quatre ne lui avait-il pas précisé que lui et Trowa n'avait pas forcement les mêmes modes de pensées aux vues de leurs expériences passées, dénuées de tout sentiment.

Il se dirigea dans le salon à la recherche de son meilleur conseiller quand il aperçut Heero confortablement installé dans l'un des fauteuils, yeux clos. Il ignorait si ce dernier s'imprégnait de la musique de leur compagnon ou s'il dormait tout simplement. N'y résistant pas, il s'approcha sans un bruit pour lui sauter littéralement sur les genoux. 

Aux vues de sa réaction, Duo n'était pas dupe, Heero ne dormait pas. 

//

Il l'avait senti s'approcher et avait attendu patiemment de voir quelle bêtise, son petit démon allait encore faire. Il n'eut donc pour toute réaction qu'un simple regard copyrighté-Yuy, pour celui qui venait ainsi troubler sa quiétude. Mais ce dernier ne s'en offusquait pas et lui n'en était guère étonné. Jamais aucun de ses regards si durs soient-ils n'avaient réussi à stopper Duo Maxwell.

- Omae o korosu ! [1] Je sais.

Ignorant la présence de Quatre, l'américain s'installa tout contre la statue de glace, reposant sa tête dans le cou de celle-ci. Heero ne fit aucun geste pour le repousser ou l'inciter, se contentant de fermer de nouveau les yeux. 

Après de longues minutes, la musique cessa et le silence s'installa, tandis qu'ils restaient toujours aussi immobiles. Duo savait qu'il ne dormait pas, du moins pas encore. Il était temps de savoir si Heero voulait toujours de lui.

- Tu penses à quoi Hee-chan ?

A sa grande déception, l'interpellé ne rouvrit pas les yeux. C'était un peu sa manière de ne pas répondre. Ne pas parler quand il avait la parole, ne pas le regarder quand ses yeux restaient leur seul et unique moyen de communication. 

Alors que l'américain fortement déçu de cette réaction allait se décider à le laisser tranquille et à se lever, des bras l'entourèrent réfutant sa première impression. Heureux de ce changement d'attitude, Duo se nicha plus encore contre lui.

- J'peux rester ?

- hum.

Finalement, le japonais s'endormit, le prenant vraisemblablement pour un nounours. 

//

Lorsqu'il entendit le retour de Trowa, il comprit que ce dernier était rentré seul. Que c'était-il donc passé, pour que Wufei et Sally ne soient plus avec lui ? Voulant savoir se qu'il se tramait, le jeune homme se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine, lieu où il pensait avoir plus de chance de le trouver.

Il pénétra dans la pièce et constata, ses yeux encore gorgés de sommeil du à sa sieste, les divers sacs de course posés de part et d'autre de la table. Ils étaient bien là.

- Désolé de vous déranger mais où sont passés Wufei et Sally ?

Quatre se sentit rougir jusqu'aux racines en voyant Duo entrer dans la pièce. Ce dernier n'avait pas encore fait attention, mais lui était assis sur l'un des plans de travail, sa chemise à moitié ouverte, en pleine "discussion" dirons nous, avec son Trowa. Et effectivement lorsque Duo les regarda réellement, il comprit qu'il venait de les interrompre.

- Faites comme si j'étais pas passé.

Il tourna les talons et allait sortir quand la voix de Trowa, le stoppa dans son élan.

- Attend !

Hésitant sur la situation, Duo se tourna de nouveau pour les regarder. Quatre n'avait pas quitter son emplacement se contentant de reboutonner sa chemise, camouflé par un Trowa impassible, resté devant lui.

- Wufei et Sally, ne rentreront que tard ce soir.

- Ils sont où ?

Quatre ne put réprimer un sourire en lui répondant.

- Soirée, en tête à tête.

Le Shinigami sourit à son tour. Il pensait à une mission de dernière minute ou a des soucis avec les Preventers, mais vraiment pas à cette nouvelle.

- Et nous, on fait quoi ce soir ?

Ce fut Trowa qui reprit la parole ayant franchement peur des idées parfois farfelues de leur ami.

- Tu penses à quoi ?

- Ben, y'a pas de raison qu'ils ne soient que deux à se faire une soirée sympa en amoureux, vous croyez pas ?

Quatre sembla apprécier l'idée car il sauta de sa situation légèrement surélevée, pour rejoindre le sol de la cuisine.

- Moi je vote pour.

//

Le soir venu Quatre apporta les pizzas [2] sortis du four, tandis que Trowa préparait les vidéos trouvées dans la maison. Tous réunis autour de la petite table basse du salon, il ne restait plus qu'à réveiller Heero. Tache que Duo eut plaisir à se charger, en s'asseyant de nouveau sur ses genoux. Se lovant contre lui, il l'embrassa avec délicatesse avant que les yeux ne s'ouvrent doucement.

- Heure de manger, petite marmotte.

- Humm.

- ^__^

Regardant autour de lui, le jeune homme fut surpris de ne voir que Trowa et Quatre, assis bien proche l'un de l'autre, remarqua t'il au passage.

- Cherche pas, Sally et Wufei nous ont abandonné pour se faire un restau sans les enfants.

- * je ne veux pas dire, mais de nous tous, il n'y a que toi qui soit immature ! *

Les trois pilotes se servirent une part de pizza. Puis Trowa alluma la télévision pour lancer le film, tandis que Duo présentait son quartier à son fauteuil. 

- Faim ?

Devant le refus obtenu, il lui chuchota quelques mots à son oreille, de sorte que les autres ne l'entendent pas.

- Pas la peine d'essayer de me mentir. Sally m'a dit que depuis ce matin ça ne te posait plus de problème. Je te rappelle aussi à tout hasard qu'il n'y a pas de honte à se faire aider.

Une guerre des yeux eut lieu et Heero céda. Il mordit finalement dans la pizza tendu par son ami et il fallait bien se l'avouer, l'apprécia plus qu'il ne l'aurait dut. Duo s'en rendit compte et réussit à le convaincre d'accepter qu'ils se nourrissent chacun leur tour.

La soirée se déroula ainsi merveilleusement bien. De sorte que lorsque le film se termina, Duo, soudainement silencieux, somnolait, toujours dans les bras d'Heero, tandis que Quatre allongé sur le canapé dormait, sa tête reposant sur les jambes de Trowa. Le japonais observait ce dernier. Il voulait lui parler de quelque chose d'important, mais ne savait pas comment faire pour. Duo marmonnant des mots indistincts en sombrant doucement vers le sommeil, ne pouvait pas lui être d'une grande utilité. Mais Trowa finit par croiser son regard et comprendre son intention.

- Nous en avons beaucoup parlé avec Quatre. A part nous cinq et les Mads Docs, personne ne pouvait deviner d'une façon ou d'une autre le lieux. 

Duo ne bougea pas quand il ajouta un détail qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait encore évoqué.

- Il y a aussi Sally. Elle fréquente les Profs et a une facilité déconcertante pour nous faire parler. Wufei aurait très bien pu laisser passer des informations.

Trowa n'y avait effectivement pas pensé.

- Je ne peux jurer de rien, bien sûr, mais cela m'étonnerait tout de même beaucoup. Heero ?

Le jeune homme avait une hypothèse. Un peu farfelue certes mais malgré tout des plus crédibles. Seul problème, il ne pouvait pas la leur expliquer, avec tout la bonne volonté du monde. Duo vint alors comme toujours à son secours, comme s'il lisait réellement dans ses pensées.

- Tu pense à l'un de nous 5 ?

Signe négatif

- Sally ? 

toujours négatif

- les profs ?

…..

Voyant l'absence de tout hochement de tête, Duo se redressa légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu rigoles là ? Tu penses vraiment que l'un des profs nous auraient vendu ?

Trowa n'ayant pas quitté lui même leur conversation des yeux, tenta de l'aiguiller un peu mieux.

- Ce serait les Mad Docs qui nous trahiraient mais peut-être pas de façon volontaire c'est ça ?

Il savait qu'ils n'y arriveraient jamais ainsi, alors il préféra abandonner haussant les épaules pour signifier que c'était une idée parmi tant d'autres.

Un silence régna de nouveau, vite brisé par l'infatigable Duo.

- Il se fait tard et ils ne sont toujours pas rentrés. Vous croyez qu'il leur ai arrivé quelque choses ?

Quatre qui ne dormait pas non plus rassura tout de suite l'américain.

- Non, Je ne ressens aucun danger autour d'eux.

- Sont peut-être aller danser alors.

Trowa se releva légèrement essayant de ne pas gêner son amant.

- En attendant, nous on va se coucher.

Quatre ne semblait pas d'accord pour bouger beaucoup plus, alors le français prit littéralement le jeune homme dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à leur chambre.

Resté seuls, Duo se jeta à l'eau. 

Il avait envie de le lui demander, mais ignorait la réponse qu'il pouvait s'attendre à obtenir.

- Heero ?

- hum ?

- Je…. tu me permets de rester dans ta chambre cette nuit encore ? Je resterais dans un coin. Promis. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Je serais sage et …… s'il te plait. J'ai pas le courage de dormir seul ce soir.

Un peu anxieux, il sentit qu'Heero allait se lever alors il précéda son geste, s'écartant de lui au plus vite. Ils montèrent ensemble les escaliers. Puis arrivés devant la porte de la chambre du Perfect Soldier, Duo la lui ouvrit, avant de rester à l'entrée, dans l'attente insoutenable de sa réponse.

//

Heero pénétra dans sa chambre, puis se retournant vit le jeune homme tête baissée, regarder avec attention ses chaussures dans l'attente d'un quelconque signe. 

Il semblait dire qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un à ses cotés pour s'endormir ces derniers jours. 

Bien. 

Le petit garçon qui resterait toujours en lui comprenait tout à fait ses angoisses et les faibles solutions qui existaient pour faire fuir les cauchemars. Mais Heero lui, devait s'avouer que ce n'était pas d'une présence qu'il avait besoin mais de SA présence. Et le jeune homme avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre pourquoi celle-ci devenait essentielle à son propre bien être. Jusqu'alors, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de rien ni personne. Mais depuis leurs retour, Duo était devenu comme une partie intégrante de lui. Il remplaçait sa propre voix. Lui prêtait ses mains. Et depuis peu, venait même de prendre la place de son cœur. Il ne se sentait plus capables de vivre loin de lui. Alors Oui. Il accepterait de partager sa chambre, son lit et ses bras protecteurs. Pour cette nuit et toutes les autres si seulement, il le lui demandait.

Mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison, qu'il voulait répondre à son désir. Duo ne cessait de s'occuper de lui depuis leur évasion. Il restait souriant et respirait la joie de vivre et pourtant, quelque chose semblait le ronger de l'intérieur.

De quoi pouvait-il s'agir ? 

Il l'ignorait, mais était bien décidé à le découvrir. 

Plus que leurs missions, une seule chose lui tenait dorénavant à cœur : Prendre à son tour soin de lui.

Heero fit signe d'entrer au jeune homme resté au devant de l'entrée, mais comme celui-ci ne le regardait pas, cela ne servait à rien. Cette situation fit sourire le soldat qui se posta donc devant Duo pour lui tendre sa main. Ce dernier releva la tête les yeux plein d'espoir et ferma la porte aussi vite.

//

Dans la nuit, les deux garçons étaient allongés chacun de leur propre coté, mais l'un d'eux ne dormait pas. 

Il observait le visage de l'homme endormi face à lui. 

Qui a t'il de plus beau que de voir la personne aimée, ses traits relâchés par un sommeil profond et paisible ? 

Comment réussissait-il à toujours dormir sans problème alors que cela était si difficile pour lui. ?

Au petit matin, le jeune homme se réveilla. Finalement il s'était endormi à son tour, pour une nuit sans cauchemar. Cela ne le surprenait pas, il savait dorénavant que c'était la présence physique d'Heero qui en avait ce pouvoir. Comme la veille il se trouvait enlacé dans ses bras, son visage enfoui dans le giron de son veilleur de rêve. 

Comment pouvait-il réussire ce miracle, de l'apaiser de la sorte ?

- Oups !

Duo prit soudain conscience qu'Heero le regardait fixement.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'idée que tu m'observes ainsi depuis un moment déjà ?

Un léger sourire, dénué de tout reproche, l'informa que comme la veille Heero n'était pas en colère de son intrusion près de lui. Et surtout, il retrouvait ces éclats chauds et lumineux qui lui gonflaient le cœur. D'humeur câline, Duo en profita donc pour jouer sur ses petits airs kawai auquel personne ne pouvait résister.

- Droit à mon baiser du matin ?

Heero ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui laisser la possibilité de s'approcher de lui. Duo renouvela donc l'expérience de la veille, l'embrassant avec passion, tout en se plaçant au dessus de lui. Entraîné par le répondant de son compagnon, qui apprenait très vite, l'américain laissa son corps agir à sa propre guise. Se mouvant sans aucune retenu contre le corps de plus en plus dur de son partenaire.

- Heero, j'ai tellement envie de toi que je serais capable de te violer sur place.

Les yeux du pilote 01, furent pris d'un accès de panique et de surprise face à cette étrange déclaration. Tandis que Duo réalisait soudain la teneur de ses propos. Ajouté aux yeux ronds de son compagnon, il sentait qu'il venait de faire, une fois encore, une énorme gaffe.

- Excuse moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de dire une chose pareille. 

Mais le jeune homme, releva légèrement le visage pour l'embrasser de lui même, tentant par la même de lui faire passer un message.

- Non, j'en rêve plus que tout, tu peux me croire, mais je sais que tu n'es pas encore prêt et je ne veux pas que tu te forces pour me faire plaisir

Heero renouvela son invitation une seconde fois.

- N'insiste pas. On n'ira jamais plus loin avant que tu ne commences à t'habituer à ma présence, à mes baisers et surtout que tu te détendes. Relaxe toi Heero, ce n'est que moi. Tu n'as pas à rester sur tes gardes, tu peux me faire confiance, je ne te ferais jamais de mal. 

Heero abandonna, rassuré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il craignait que les choses aillent trop vite, mais Duo semblait le comprendre et tout à fait d'accord pour ne rien précipiter. Il aurait juste voulu lui dire qu'il se trompait sur une chose. cela faisait déjà bien longtemps qu'il avait toute confiance en lui. Encore une faiblesse qu'il avait laissé passer. 

- Et puis moi je suis avant tout, un adepte des grasses matinées.

Abandonnant avec un certain regret les lèvres offertes, Duo s'installa de nouveau dans les bras de l'homme aimé bien décidé à profiter cette fois-ci du simple fait d'être ensemble.

Malheureusement, leur sentiment de paix fut brisé une nouvelle fois.

Le petit bruit à leur porte était clairement reconnaissable : Quatre leur rejouait la scène de la veille.

- Heero ? Duo ? Vous êtes là ?

- Oh non. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Quatre ? Tu sais bien où je suis maintenant.

- …

- Entre.

Vu le ton de l'invitation, le jeune blond ne passa que sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, mais on vient de recevoir une nouvelle mission. On part tout de suite.

- Et merde ! J'arrive.

Quatre repartit aussitôt, tandis que Duo se levait pour s'habiller en quatrième vitesse, suivit dans son geste par Heero. 

- T'étais pas obligé de te lever. Je serais étonné que tu en fasses partie.

Ignorant sa remarque ce dernier se débattait avec sa chemise et ses éternelles boutons, quand l'américain s'en empara instinctivement pour l'aider à s'habiller.

- Laisses.

Tout à sa tache, il tenta d'officialiser leur situation.

- Ca te dirait de sortir juste tout les deux après cette mission ? On pourrait aller au ciné et prendre un milk-shake ou quelque chose dans ce goût là ?

Heero hocha la tête, pour le grand bonheur du jeune homme qui sourit de plus belle. 

- Ben comme ça, j'aurai une bonne raison pour revenir en un seul morceau.

//

Enfin tous réunis dans le salon, Quatre prit la parole pour expliquer la situation aux deux retardataires

- On doit y aller tout de suite. Sally restera avec toi Heero.

Un sourcil se leva et se fut Trowa qui répondit à la question muette.

- Elle est dans une des salles de bain.

Duo s'empara de l'information, tel un prédateur affamé

- Elle a passé la nuit ici ?

Et une légère rougeur d'un Wufei soudain pressé de rejoindre son Gundam répondit à la question qu'aucun n'avait eu le courage de poser clairement.

- On est tous Shooté aux hormones ou quoi ?

//

Les quatre pilotes étaient à peine partis retrouver leur Gundam, camouflés à quelques kilomètres de leur demeure provisoire que le portable bipa. Il s'agissait d'un message destiné à Sally qui était demandé de toute urgence auprès d'une troupe de Preventers. Ces derniers venaient de tomber dans un guet-apens et les quelques survivants grièvement blessés, avaient besoins d'elle au plus vite.

- Heero je dois y aller. Tu t'en sortiras tout seul ?

Son humeur n'était guère ambiguë.

- Pas la peine d'être aussi susceptible. Je te laisse un message pour expliquer aux autres où je suis. J'essayerais de rentrer au plus vite.

Un signe positif plus tard et elle le laissa.

//

Le jeune homme resté seul dans cette grande maison, fit quelques temps les cents pas avant de venir s'asseoir machinalement devant son cher ordinateur. Il avait un peu honte de l'avouer. Mais oui, ce dernier lui manquait. Les autres pouvaient se moquer, lui ne pouvait nier le fait que ce dernier et tous ses prédécesseurs avaient été son seul et unique compagnon jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve dans l'obligation de faire cause commune avec les quatre autres pilotes. Bien qu'aujourd'hui, la présence de l'un deux, commençait à lui faire oublier progressivement le fait que la solitude n'était pas une fatalité, il ne pouvait rejeter celui qui ne le l'avait jamais trahis. Après tout, il ne se sentait vraiment bien et en paix que lorsque ses doigts frôlaient avec la fluidité et une aisance digne d'un pianiste les touches si légères et sensibles de cette merveille de la technologie. [3] 

Il admirait celui qui lui avait, durant tant d'année, procuré tant de bien être et de repos de l'âme, quand une petite lumière soutint son attention. Encore un message. Avec toutes les précautions, que la douleur lui préconisait, il s'empara de la souris pour ouvrir de quelques clics le mail. Sally l'informait que les Preventers avaient mis la main sur deux traîtres responsables du dernier guet-apens et que ces derniers venaient suite à son interrogatoire musclé, de lui révéler qui était à l'origine de tout cela. 

En découvrant le nom de celui qui avait lâchement trahi leur confiance, Heero sut que la dernière mission ne pouvait être qu'un énorme piège, voué à se débarrasser de manière définitive des G-boys. 

L'ennemi ignorait-il que lui, n'était pas en état de se battre ou le savait-il justement, décidant de le garder en vie ? Après tout il restait le seul à détenir des informations qui pouvaient leurs être utile. Quelque soit la réponse, ils venaient de faire une énorme erreur. Ils n'auraient jamais du les sous estimer. Car rien n'était encore joué. Ils restaient aux pilotes une petite chance de s'en sortir. Et cette chance, il la tenait entre ses mains. Heero, fixa ces dernières une fraction de seconde, avant de défaire les bandages à l'aide de ses dents. 

Ignorant la douleur qui commençait doucement mais sûrement à progresser vers ses bras, il se lança dans le réseaux mondial de correspondance à distance, priant pour arriver à créer une ligne sûre au plus vite. 

Il ne prendrait contact qu'avec un seul d'entre eux. 

Le seul capable de garder la tête froide en pareille occasion.

Le seul à avoir une autorité incontestable sur eux tous. 

A suivre…

****

[1] = Je vais te tuer

[2] Oui, j'admets qu'ils ont une alimentation très peu variée ces derniers temps. Mais bon, c'est pas de mal nutrition qu'ils risque de mourir.

[3] On sent le vécu là ^_^ : moi et mon portable, toute une histoire d'amour ^____^.


	10. Game over

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-Boys toujours pas à moi

Genre : Torture d'Heero ^__^

Couples : **1+2**

* texte entre deux étoiles * = * pensées du personnage *

Remarque :

Miciiiiiiiiiiiiii pour les mails et Reviews d'encouragement. Je fais de mon mieux pour que l'histoire se tienne et pas tuer Heero dans d'atroces souffrances avant la fin ( ^^ pas taper ! ! ! ! C'était qu'une blague). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi. On retrouve un peu d'action (attention y'en a encore un qui va souffrire niark niark niark ^____^)

****

Chimnoku.

****

9. Game Over.

Ils avaient UNE chance de pouvoir s'en sortir. Petite certes, mais bien réelle, s'il n'arrivait pas trop tard.

Sa première tache fut donc de mettre au point un solide réseau de branchements intercontinentaux sur la "Toile" afin de pouvoir prendre contact avec l'un d'entre eux. Son travail serait facilité par le fait qu'il avait, depuis quelques temps déjà, créé un programme reliant son Ordinateur Portable à l'Unité Centrale de son Gundam. En si prenant bien, il pourrait contacter Quatre directement par la fréquence de Wing, ce qui éviterait tout rejet de la part de Sandrock. Au bout de quelques minutes d'une frappe intensive, la liaison était réalisable. 

Il allait appuyer sur la touche "Enter" quand un bip régulier, l'interpella.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment que l'ordinateur se retrouve bloqué par une application interne. 

Il s'apprêtait à l'ignorer, quand il prit conscience qu'il s'agissait de la phase finale du traducteur. Dans leur départ précipité personne n'avait pensé à lire les premières pages obtenues par le décryptage. Ne voulant pas y croire, le jeune homme passa en revu une suite d'évènements et de données interminables. La teneur de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, lui redonna confiance. L'espoir n'était pas mort. Bien au contraire, la chance était avec eux. Il avait dorénavant toutes les armes nécessaires pour les sortir de ce piège sans plus aucune difficulté. Il devait juste être rapide. Deux secondes plus tard et il appuyait enfin sur les touches de télé transcription.

//

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi a t'il fallu que ce soit encore toi ?

Le jeune Quatre Raberba Winner ne pouvait pas, ne pas se sentir coupable des efforts que devait faire son ami, bien loin de leur combat. Ils venaient d'être mis en contact et l'adolescent recevait soudain tout un flot d'informations plus inquiétantes les unes que les autres. Voulant aussitôt lui répondre, il constata avec impuissance qu'Heero n'avait pas eu le temps de totalement sécuriser son lieu d'émission. Il ne pouvait donc rien lui envoyer en retour sans risquer qu'il ne soit repéré.

………

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés aux coordonnées de leur cible, une énième base à détruire, ils avaient été surpris de constater que cette dernière n'existait pas. Il ne leur avait pas fallu plus de quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'ils venaient de se faire avoir en beauté. Même si les centaines de Léo ne pouvaient pas leur laisser beaucoup de doutes quant à l'issue du combat, ils s'étaient alors résignés à faire de leur mieux et mourir au champs d'honneur. Et puis il avait reçu cet étrange appel, provenant de la fréquence du seul Gundam, non présent à ses cotés.

………

Particulièrement attentif aux moindres mots utilisés, il constata que les nouvelles données qu'il recevait par flux continu, prévoyaient à quelques secondes d'avance toutes les attaques et feintes des robots ennemis. Il commença donc à prendre en compte ces dernières dans sa manière de se déplacer comprenant enfin les intentions du Perfect Soldier. Comment faisait-il pour connaître leurs situations et donner de tels détails sur les tactiques utilisées par la partie adverse ? Il n'en savait rien. Tout ce dont il était persuader est qu'il était le seul à recevoir ces messages. 

Rien dans l'esprit de ses coéquipiers ne ressemblait à un quelconque sentiment d'espoir. 

Ils n'étaient plus que résignés à mourir.

Soudain, les données se divisèrent en quatre colonnes distinctes. Heero lui avait laissé le temps de comprendre ce qu'il attendait de lui et passait à présent à une phase supérieure, lui indiquant, dorénavant comment guider les trois autres pilotes.

- Je t'ai bien compris Heero. Tu peux me faire confiance, je serais notre lien.

Le jeune arabe, prit sur lui d'ouvrir les canaux de communication jusqu'ici restés fermés pour leur permettre de se concentrer au maximum sur leur combat.

- Ecoutez moi bien ! 

Et inlassablement, il leur retransmit tous ce qu'il obtenait leur étant destinée.

Les Informations avaient commencées par n'être que de pures présomptions de retraits adéquats et de feintes à utiliser face à l'ennemi. Mais petit à petit un véritable plan de bataille se dégageait de l'ensemble. Chacun des pilotes prenaient d'ailleurs douloureusement conscience de n'être plus que des marionnettes à la solde du jeune Quatre. Ils étaient stupéfait par sa maîtrise. Non seulement il se battait avec toutes ses facultés mais il les dirigeait tous d'une main de maître. Duo avait la sensation désagréable de devenir un personnage de Jeu vidéo qui se contente d'appuyer sur la détente lorsqu'on le lui ordonne. Pourtant, aucun d'eux n'auraient été se plaindre du ton devenu brusquement autoritaire, utilisé par leur compagnon d'arme. Car ce dernier était parti pour leur sauver tout simplement la vie.

//

- Que se passe t'il Quatre ? Tu as l'air d'être de plus en plus agressif. C'est pas que ca nous pose un problème, vu que tu viens très certainement de nous sauver à tous la vie et de nous permettre de faire un beau massacre dans les rangs adverses mais cette attitude ne te ressemble vraiment pas ?

- Duo réagit ! Tu laisses ta droite sans défense.

Bien. 

Il n'était pas encore l'heure des confidences.

C'était étrange de sa part. 

Ils venaient de se débarrasser de la majorité des MS, les quelques derniers, n'étant d'ailleurs plus en état de se battre. Alors pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi. 

Encore un peu et on aurait dit Heero. 

Heero et sa manie de rester concentré jusqu'aux derniers Léos encore debout. 

Heero et sa façon de leur parler de façon abrupte comme Quatre venait de le faire.

Heero et ses tactiques imparables qu'aucun d'eux à part 04 ne réussissait à comprendre du premier coup.

L'héritier de Winner était indéniablement le meilleur tacticien, mais il n'acceptait de travailler que sur des plans et actions défensives. Mais à l'instant, ils venaient bien d'effectuer une contre attaque offensive des plus parfaites. Le style à la Heero-Yuy je fonce dans le tas, tête baissée, tant pis si j'y laisse ma vie.

Duo comprit ou plutôt son esprit accepta enfin de croire ce qu'il redoutait depuis le changement d'attitude du petit blond. Et cette révélation, ne lui présageait rien de bon.

- On a plus rien à faire ici, alors on rentre !

Trowa et Wufei semblaient, une fois n'est pas coutume, d'accord avec Shinigami.

Seul Quatre tardait à répondre. Inquiet, Trowa tenta d'obtenir une réaction quelconque. 

Il ne retrouvait plus le jeune homme doux et sensible dans sa nouvelle manière d'agir, si brutale, si assassine. 

- Quatre ?

Ce dernier reprenait doucement ses esprits. 

Aucun doute, le système zéro avait encore prit des libertés avec lui. 

Il croyait pourtant avoir résolu cette défaillance en déconnectant ce dernier de façon définitive. 

A croire qu'une personne, l'avait remis en marche pour le manipuler à son profit.

Cela n'était pas impossible. 

Mais si telle était le cas, c'est cette même personne qui venait de couper tout ses liens avec ce logiciel de malheur. 

Si Heero venait de le libéré. Alors, ils en avaient bien fini. Enfin.

- On vous suis.

Le lapsus ne passa pas inaperçu aux trois pilotes. 

Ce dernier n'étant qu'une pierre supplémentaire à l'édifice de leurs doutes. 

Ils avaient bien été au nombre de cinq dans ce combat.

//

Fini. 

Terminé. 

Ils s'en étaient sortis comme prévu sans casse apparente.

Lorsqu'il avait compris que le pilotage de Quatre commençait à s'affaiblir, à force de gérer les trois autres Gundam, il s'était sentit dans l'obligation de remettre en marche le système Zéro. Lui en voudrait-il à son retour ? Sans aucun doute. Mais le temps qui lui était impartit pour les aider ne lui avait pas permis de trouver de meilleurs solutions. Grâces aux images retransmises par Wings, resté lié aux quatre autres Gundam, il avait put suivre le combat et débuter une tactique offensive avec l'aide des données inestimables qu'ils avaient put obtenir lors de leur dernière mission. Avec de telles informations, la fin était proche. Ils en auraient bientôt fini de la guerre. Et celle-ci terminée, une nouvelle vie débuterait. Une nouvelle vie qu'ils pourraient peut-être construire à deux. Qui sait ?

Dire qu'il avait failli le perdre, les perdre. Cette dernière bataille aurait pu être leur dernière, et cela le fit réfléchir. Il souhaitait vraiment que les choses soient claires entre eux. Il devaient lui dire tous ce qu'il ressentait, tous ce qu'il espérait. Leurs vies étaient trop éphémères pour attendre d'avantage. Bien sûr, cela n'avait rien de nouveau mais lui venait juste d'en prendre conscience. Ignorant toujours la douleur qui s'était depuis bien longtemps propagée dans tout son corps, le jeune homme prit une dernière décision. Il devait réaliser cette dernière tache avant de se laisser aller au malaise qui lui broyait l'estomac. Patientant quelques secondes que sa vue se rétablisse, il ouvrit une simple page de traitement de texte et écrit. 

Le rythme était lent, très lent. 

Ce n'était pas la douleur qui l'empêchait d'aller plus vite. Non. Il était juste perdu dans son cœur. C'est donc avec automatisme qu'il se mit très lentement à débuter ce qui lui semblait devenir une sorte de testament. Et la porte de son âme s'ouvrit soudain. La frappe accéléra ne laissant plus le temps à la raison de choisir les mots, de censurer les idées. Chaque pensée, chaque appel, désir, besoin et volonté s'écoulaient avec fluidité, retranscris dans le plus simple codage numérique. Puis petit à petit le rythme se ralentit. La vision se troubla de nouveau et l'obscurité vint tout envahir. Le soldat venait de s'évanouir.

//

Les choses semblaient prendre un malin plaisir d'être toujours plus loin et moins rapide.

Les quatre pilotes avaient camouflé de nouveau leur Gundam aux cotés de Wings, avant de reprendre la voiture qui les conduisait à leur sanctuaire. Ils étaient bien évidement fatigués, mais aussi encore sous l'influence de leur poussé d'adrénaline. Jamais encore ils n'avaient tous combattu de la sorte. Se battre sans réfléchir avait quelque chose d'exaltant, lorsque chaque mouvement qui vous est commandé n'est autre que la prévision de ce à quoi vous pensez au même instant, vous faisant gagner la précieuse seconde de réaction, existant entre l'idée et l'action. 

Dans leur état second, silencieux depuis la fin des combats, il arrivèrent enfin.

La maison était silencieuse et le temps à l'orage la rendait inhabitée. Sans chercher à allumer les lumières, Duo se précipita dans le salon à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il trouva, semble t'il endormit devant l'ordinateur. Il s'approcha doucement de la forme inerte, réalisant le triste état de ses deux mains. Et avec toute la douceur dont il était encore capable, malgré la colère qui ne cessait de grandir en lui, le jeune homme, caressa tendrement le japonais.

Le contact de doigts dans ses cheveux le réveilla brutalement.

- Chut…. ce n'est que nous. On vient de rentrer.

Tout en tournant sa tête vers celui qu'il sentait près de lui, Heero bougea par pure réflexe l'extrémité de ses doigts. Geste maladroit qui eut pour effet, de lui envoyer une véritable décharge électrique de ses bras à la base de son cou. 

- Surtout ne bouge pas.

Heero eut besoin d'un peu de temps pour voir clairement son interlocuteur.

Lorsqu'il le reconnu, il lui fallu encore quelques secondes pour comprendre le sens de ses paroles.

Ignorant si ses amis étaient bien tous en vie comme il avait cru le comprendre, il le questionna enfin du regard.

- Ne t'inquiètes plus. On est tous rentré en un seul morceau grâce à ton aide.

Le jeune homme surprit de cette phrase se redressa. Quatre leur avait donc dit.

//

Les trois pilotes observèrent la scène avec un mélange de tendresse et d'envie. Comment ne pas craquer devant ces deux là qui ne cessant jamais de se chamailler continuellement, resteraient pour eux tous, le model parfait de la complémentarité. 

La force et la fragilité, 

La rudesse et la douceur, 

le calme et l'actif, 

la mort et la vie. 

Ce dernier doublet traduisant mieux que tout autres leur parfaite harmonie.

Duo, le Dieu de la mort. L'être le plus vivant mais aussi le plus anxieux qui devait exister sur cette terre.

Et Heero, l'Ange de la vie. Celui qui acceptait sereinement de n'être venu au monde que pour mourir.

En tous points complémentaire.

Quatre regarda ses compagnons, en espérant qu'ils comprennent. 

Wufei, n'eut pas besoin de grands discours, il n'était pas aveugle. Ceux là n'avait pas besoin d'eux dans leur pattes.

- Je vais prendre une douche.

Il monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier et disparu en une poignée de secondes.

Trowa tenta alors de persuader son amant d'aller se détendre à son tour, mais ce dernier refusa.

- Vas-y le premier, il y a encore quelque chose que je peux faire pour eux.

Encore cette maudite empathie, qui le privait de toute paix intérieure !

- Détrompe toi Trowa. Je ressens tout autant les sentiments de douleur et de souffrance que d'amour et de joie. Et une fois n'est pas coutume, il n'y a plus que de l'amour et de l'inquiétude autour de nous tous.

Le français n'insista pas, disparaissant tout aussi vite que son prédécesseur. 

Quatre se dirigea alors vers les deux garçons lorsque l'un d'eux se redressa brutalement. Il savait à quoi il pensait.

- Je n'ai rien dit Heero, il l'a deviné tout seul.

//

Appréciant le soutien de Quatre, Duo revint à son ami blessé.

- Tu te sens comment ?

- hum.

- Regarde moi ça. Ton portable est plein de sang. Espérons qu'on puisse le récupérer.

Duo lui souriait et cela était suffisant à ses yeux. Peu importait le reste. Peu importait que son corps s'effrite en morceaux, si son cœur ne s'éloignait plus de lui.

- T'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr que Quatre va faire des miracles avec. N'est-ce pas ?

Quatre s'approcha, heureux d'avoir une si bonne occasion pour mettre la main sur l'ordinateur, avant que Duo n'y regarde de trop près.

- Tout à fait, je vais même me charger de le nettoyer tout de suite.

Duo saisit le visage d'Heero pour qu'il cesse de regarder avec tant d'inquiétude chaque geste de Quatre.

- Arrête de le fixer comme ça. Il va en prendre soin de ton bébé.

Mais les yeux devinrent littéralement paniqués à la vue de leurs départs.

Il lui aurait fallu courir après le jeune homme pour le rattraper, mais il n'en avait plus la force. 

- Bon, on refait tes bandages ?

Totalement désorienté et prit au dépourvu, Heero accepta sans avoir écouté un seul mot.

- Ok, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut.

Une petit minute plus tard et Duo entreprit, avec un sourire qu'il ne lâchait plus et une douceur à toute preuve, à poser délicatement les deux mains dans une bassine d'eau tiède le temps que le sang parte de lui-même. Puis il prépara une injection.

- Ca va te détendre et calmer la douleur.

Heero n'avait pas l'air d'accord.

- De tout façon, c'est ça ou je ruse, quitte à Shooter tout le monde au dîner de ce soir.

Une ébauche de sourire et il se laissa faire. Cela faisait des jours qu'il abdiquait toujours à ses demandes. Il faudrait qu'il y mette fin au plus vite. Mais c'était si agréable d'être ainsi chouchouté. 

Duo attendit que la morphine ai fait son effet avant de le toucher. Après quoi, il rebanda de son mieux les deux mains qui étaient dans un état encore plus catastrophique qu'à son départ. Concentré sur chacun de ses gestes, il ne rompit son silence que lorsqu'il eut terminé sa tache.

- Ca va mieux ?

Oui, il semblait que oui. Il y avait même quelque chose dans son visage qui lui faisait penser au jour ou il s'était réveillé dans ses bras après l'avoir cru tué par Lady Une. 

- Je vais me changer et je reviens vite. Ok ?

Il frôla ses lèvres des siennes et entreprit de battre son records de vitesse.

Quand le petit diable eut disparu, Quatre fut de retour dans le salon. De toute évidence, il avait attendu qu'ils en aient fini avant d'intervenir.

- Ton portable est comme neuf. 

Heero hocha la tête pour l'en remercier. Il avait du mal à cacher la tristesse qu'il ressentait soudainement. Il venait de perdre tous ses aveux, tout son cœur, dans une déclaration qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir et de sauvegarder. Il n'avait plus le choix, il était de nouveau dans l'obligation d'attendre patiemment le retour de sa voix. 

Soudain Quatre lui tendit une enveloppe blanche.

- Tiens, voici ta lettre.

Il releva la tête laissant échapper sa surprise et ses doutes.

- Quelque chose m'a dit que tu n'aurais pas tapé ceci dans de telles circonstances si ça n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'importance. Et n'ai aucune inquiétude. Je n'ai lu que le premier mot. 

Heero ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre combien son geste lui était cher.

Il bougea ses lèvres muettes pour le remercier et accepta l'enveloppe dans l'une de ses poches de chemise.

- Ne tarde pas à lui donner.

//

Quatre n'attendit pas de réponse et se dirigea vers la cuisine, rejoint très vite par son Trowa. 

Wufei vint à son tour dans le salon et s'installa aux cotés d'Heero, utilisant le portable pour prendre des nouvelles de sa compagne. Cette dernière leur relata avec plus de précisions les derniers évènements. Ils comprenaient qu'elle avait du avoir recours à la torture pour faire parler les deux traîtres, qui n'en avaient d'ailleurs pas survécu. Les deux G-boys n'étaient guère étonnés par ce qu'elle leur annonçait aussi froidement. Ils n'oubliaient pas que la jeune femme avait débuté une carrière plus que prometteuse dans les rangs d'OZ avant de rallier la cause des rebels pour une histoire d'incompatibilité de BUT et non de METHODE.

//

Quand Duo redescendit, il stoppa net tous mouvements. Il entendait le bruit caractéristique d'une frappe sur un clavier. Paniqué, il entra dans le salon pour voir de nouveau Heero dos à l'ordinateur. Il comprenait qu'il puisse en avoir besoin, comme lui ne pourrait plus vivre sans ses longs cheveux et cette natte qui lui battait les reins. Mais il y avait des limites à l'adoration du bien matériel. Duo sentait son cœur se briser. On ne pouvait tout de même pas aimer une machine plus que sa propre vie.

S'avançant plus furieux que jamais, il vit une toute autre scène que celle qu'il venait de s'imaginer. N'en pouvant plus nerveusement, il s'approcha d'Heero et restant derrière son dos le serra contre lui de toute ses forces. Wufei, ne souhaitant pas les gêner de sa présence, s'éclipsa alors avec l'objet de toute les malédictions.

Duo ne le lâchait plus, se rassurant à sa manière qu'il était bien vivant. 

- L'espace d'un instant j'ai cru que …

Mais les mots ne sortaient plus, les larmes allaient jaillirent et il n'y pouvait rien.

Comment avait-il fait une fois encore pour supporter une telle douleur ? 

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que ce soit toujours lui qui se sacrifie pour le sauver ? 

Etait-il devenu si faible ? 

Heero se tourna face à l'américain, ne comprenant pas son changement d'attitude.

- Excuse moi, je réagis comme une adolescente possessive.

Il s'abstint de tout commentaire et lui présenta l'enveloppe donnée un peu plus tôt par Quatre. Ce dernier avait pensé à y inscrire le nom de Duo Maxwell, ce qui ne donna aucune ambiguïté quant au destinataire de la missive.

- C'est pour moi ?

Voyant l'acquiescement, il la prit en main et s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir quand Heero l'en empêcha.

- Tout à l'heure ? D'accord.

Duo rangea un peu déçu, le précieux document dans une poche. 

Que pouvait-il donc contenir ?

A suivre…


	11. Amour légitime

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-Boys toujours pas à moi

Genre : Torture d'Heero ^__^

Couples : **1+2**

* texte entre deux étoiles * = * pensées du personnage *

****

Chimnoku.

****

10. Amour légitime.

Le jeune homme était assis dans la pénombre sur le canapé. 

Immobile.

Il tenait dans ses mains la lettre précautionneusement repliée et réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de lire.

A sa grande surprise, aucune larme ne venait troubler son regard, tandis qu'il hésitait à donner un nom sur ses sentiments présents. Ces quelques mots lui avaient donné un bonheur et une tristesse inégalable. Tristesse de voir l'homme qu'il aimait si torturé en son âme intérieure. Et bonheur face à tout ce qu'il lui avouait. Il disait ne pas encore comprendre ses sentiments mais rien n'était plus clair que la description qu'il en faisait.

Puis il prit conscience de sa position. Il avait bêtement peur d'aller le retrouver. Ce pouvait-il que ce soit plus facile, quand il ignorait ce qu'il pensait vraiment, quand il avait la possibilité de faire l'interprétation de ses yeux aux grès de ses envies. Non, bien sûr que non. Et puis la question ne se posait plus. Il venait de le rejoindre de lui même.

//

- Reste pas planté là.

Prit sur le fait, l'adolescent s'approcha et s'assis à ses cotés.

L'avait-il lu ?

- Je suis furieux contre toi Heero.

Pourquoi ?

- Au sujet de ta lettre

Pourquoi, lui avoir donné ?

Pourquoi avoir cru qu'elle résoudrait tout mes problèmes ?

- Pas la peine de faire cette tête là. Je t'en veux juste d'avoir été utiliser tes mains pour ça.

Ca ? "Ca" n'est autre que mon âme mise à nue, mes sentiments les plus profonds et il les nomme ainsi ?

Duo le regardait avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait, mais l'auteur de la lettre semblait perdu dans ses pensées, réfléchissant sérieusement sur le vocabulaire mit à la disposition de ce baka d'américain.

- T'as fini ?

La question, le réveilla en sursaut. 

- hum ?

- Quoique tu en penses, je pouvais attendre. Malgré tout le désir que j'avais d'enfin connaître ce qu'il y avait dans cette petite tête de gundanium, je ne le voulais pas au prix d'encore plus de souffrance.

Duo s'empara de ses mains avec douceur.

- Tu n'as plus trop mal ?

Heero lui répondit par la négatif avant de le fixer, non dupe.

- Ok. J'avoue tout votre honneur. T'as eu le droit à un petit calmant dans ton dessert.

Il s'en doutait. Cette sensation de plénitude ne pouvait pas être naturelle.

- Pas la peine de m'en faire toute une histoire. Si tu te comportais comme tout le monde, on n'aurait pas besoin d'utiliser ce genre de méthode. 

Tout deux, soudain immobiles et silencieux, Heero ne quittait plus son ami des yeux, tandis que celui-ci ne détachait pas les siens des mains blessées, quand il rompit le silence.

- Je ne sais plus quoi te dire.

Heero détacha ses mains des siennes pour relever son visage face à lui.

- Comique hein, pour un bavard comme moi ?

Heero répondit par la négatif. Non, il ne considérait pas ça comme anormal. Bien au contraire. Il aurait eu l'usage de la parole, il n'aurait pas plus su quoi dire. Et Duo n'avait pas le rôle le plus facile, car il devait parler pour eux deux.

//

J'attend.

Je n'ose plus prévoir ses réactions. 

Est-il d'accord avec moi ? Pense t'il qu'il est mieux pour lui d'oublier ses sentiments qu'il me porte ?

Duo ne savait pas par où commencer. Il y avait tant à dire.

Se fut les yeux de chien battu d'Heero qui eurent l'effet d'une clef ouvrant la porte close de ses lèvres. A n'en pas douter, ce dernier pensait être rejeté pour ne pas avoir été capable de faire plus. Mais se rendait-il seulement compte qu'il avait donné plus que tout ce qu'il attendait lui de sa part. Un simple "je ne te promet rien, mais je vais y réfléchir" lui aurait suffit. Alors savoir qu'il n'avait pour seul désir que lui apporter du bonheur, quitte à le laisser partir vers un autre. Non, il n'en espérait pas autant.

Et soudain les mots de réconfort vinrent d'eux-mêmes rassurer le soldat. Le convaincre, qu'il avait droit aux sentiments lui aussi, qu'il devait se contenter de les laisser venir à lui sans chercher à les provoquer. Que lui Duo, attendrait patiemment les mots qu'il semblait vouloir lui dire sans oser pour autant le faire de peur de se mentir, de lui mentir. Et Heero l'écouta religieusement. Attentif à la moindre parole. 

Inconsciemment les deux garçons s'étaient rapprochés. Duo parlait de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à ce qu'il se contente de murmurer une fois encore tout le bien être et tout ses sentiments de sécurité qu'il ressentait à ses cotés. Et il s'approcha encore plus près, glissa une main derrière son cou, lui caressant doucement la nuque, avant de chuchoter ses derniers mots au creux de son oreille.

- Ne me quitte jamais et je serais heureux pour ma vie entière. Tu comprends ? Ne meurt pas. Reste avec moi. Mon bonheur n'existe que si tu es près de moi, parce que je t'aime. Tu entends ? Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime………

Duo se calfeutra contre le soldat, suite à une traînée de baisers, avant de le regarder enfin dans les yeux. Ce qu'il y vit lui rendit son sourire, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres qu'il n'abandonna pas en reprenant sa complainte.

Les mots, les baisers, les frôlements, tout s'emmêla. Les deux hommes se laissant porter par leurs instincts et leur désir mutuel de l'autre, ce n'était plus que caresses échangées avec volupté et passion.

//

Ses lèvres sur ma gorge, je ne vais pas tenir. 

Il ne s'arrête pas, je vais craquer.

Mais il ne faut pas, je ne veux pas que ça se fasse si vite.

Je voudrais préserver un peu de son innocence.

Pas tout de suite. 

Je ne veux pas de cette simple envie bestiale qui emporte deux êtres, 

de cette sensation de désir brut et sans sentiments.

Non. Pas ça. Pas avec lui.

Toutes les bonnes intentions de Duo n'eurent que peu d'effet sur son comportement.

Sa raison, si forte soit-elle, n'eut pas le dessus sur son désir. 

Sur leurs désirs. Car il n'était pas seul dans cette danse millénaire. 

Il se trouvait à présent allongé sur le corps d'Heero tentant de prendre le dessus sur lui, quand ils tombèrent du canapé.

Même s'il n'avait pas une si grande expérience sur ce genre d'activité en salon, cette mésaventure ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. Se pouvait-il, qu'il les ai fait tomber consciemment ? 

Troublé par cette possibilité, Duo tenta d'observer les yeux de celui qui n'avait pas cessé de l'embrasser malgré leur chute. Quand ce dernier s'en rendit compte, un très fugace sourire effleura ses lèvres.

Ok, mon Hee-chan se dévergonde. Point positif de la chose, il sait ce qu'il veux. Me reste plus qu'à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas besoin de me faire tomber par terre pour l'obtenir.

- Si tu crois que je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. 

Contre toute attente, le japonais eut alors une réaction totalement humaine. Il rougit. Sa manœuvre n'était donc pas passé inaperçue.

// 

J'ai craqué.

On vient de s'envoyer en l'air au beau milieu du salon., aux yeux et vues de n'importe qui. Cela pourrait être un problème mais je n'ai jamais été aussi bien de toute ma vie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent, réellement. J'espère seulement qu'il ne regrette pas ce que nous venons de partager. Je me rend compte aujourd'hui que j'ignorais ce que cela voulait dire : " faire l'amour ". Jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle communion avec mes précédents partenaires. Je n'avais jusqu'alors connu qu'une satisfaction physique, jamais l'assouvissement du corps et de l'esprit. Je me sens si bien, à le serrer encore tremblant dans mes bras. Je ne suis plus faible en cet instant. Je pourrais rester ainsi toute ma vie. Quoiqu'en y repensant, le sol du salon, n'est pas ce qui existe de plus confortable. Et puis, comme je viens de me le rappeler nous sommes dans la pièce où il y a le plus de passage après la cuisine.

- Heero, je crois qu'on devrait peut-être se lever avant que quelqu'un ne descende.

Je rêve, monsieur m'ignore totalement. Enfin, pas vraiment, aux vues du suçon qu'il est en train de me faire. Basse vengeance de sa part. Sauf que je ne suis pas d'accord pour rester plus longtemps ainsi et je compte bien, le lui faire comprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre.

…….. [1]

//

Il n'avait jamais passé une telle nuit. Ils s'étaient enfin compris, aimés, partagés. Et à présent il reposait sur le corps de son amant, les bras de se dernier autour de sa taille. S'était la position la plus sûre pour ne pas écraser les mains blessées. Il ne voulait pas en faire une fixation, mais leur bien-être était devenu sa priorité. Plus jamais il ne devait leur arriver quoique ce soit avant leur complet rétablissement. 

Il releva légèrement la tête pour le voir dormir paisiblement. Son ange. Avant de s'installer de nouveau au creux de son cou, bien au chaud sous les couvertures quand Heero se réveilla à son tour.

- Bien dormi ?

Se faisant face, Heero l'embrassa un très court instant avant de faire bouger ses lèvres.

Duo en sentit des frissons lui parcourir le dos. Il allait tenter d'émettre autre chose qu'un murmure. 

Son ange voulait parler. Lui parler. 

Il attendit patiemment que l'air fasse son travail et que les lèvres prudentes agissent de concert.

Et les mots furent prononcés.

Ses premiers mots après un si long silence, lui était destiné.

Les deux mots d'amour qu'il se disait encore incapable de prononcer.

Il venait de les lui murmurer.

- Ai Shiteru.

Cette déclaration entraîna de longs baisers et caresses qui semblaient n'en plus finir, jusqu'à ce que les rayons d'un soleil déjà levé depuis plusieurs heures viennent les éclairer et que Duo ne se rende compte de leur situation. Tout à son bonheur, il avait encore oublié qu'ils étaient toujours dans le salon. Alors d'où pouvait venir cette couverture qu'il sentait depuis son réveil sur leurs corps ?

- Heero, dis moi que c'est toi qui nous a couvert.

La réponse négative ne lui plut guère.

- Alors qui ?

Le soldat leva légèrement ses épaules en signe d'ignorance.

- J'y crois pas. Y'en a forcement un qui est tombé sur nous.

Humilié, il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de les cacher sous la dite couverture, quand il entendit une personne passer à leur coté.

- Pas la peine de réagir comme ca Duo.

Ce dernier en reconnaissant la voix de son petit Quatre les découvrit aussitôt.

- Quat-chan, dis moi que c'est toi qui nous as trouvé.

- Rassure toi, c'est bien moi et je n'ai rien vu de plus que tes petites fesses, qui ne sont déjà pas un mystère pour moi.

Heero se redressa légèrement à ses paroles, surpris et curieux.

- N'y compte pas. Ce dont quatre parle n'est rien d'autre qu'un malheureux et triste souvenir de mission.

- En attendant, si vous pouviez faire ça dans l'une de vos chambres la prochaine fois, ca vous évitera se genre de désagrément.

- Dites moi que je rêve, c'est Wufei que je viens d'entendre là ?

- Désolé Duo. Je suis arrivé le premier mais les autres n'ont pas tardé à suivre.

- Nonnnnnnnnnnn.

Les ignorant tous, il les cacha une deuxième fois.

- Sortez tous d'ici !

Wufei partit aussitôt ainsi que Trowa.

- Vous, vous êtes réveillés cinq minutes trop tôt. On s'apprêtait à aller retrouver Sally. Wufei s'inquiète beaucoup de ne pas l'avoir vu revenir de la nuit. On sera de retour avec elle cette après midi. Je vous ai laissé un mot sur le frigo.

Duo releva la couverture pour lui faire face, un petit sourire d'enfant boudeur aux lèvres.

- Merci Quat-chan, t'es un ange avec nous.

- Profitez-en bien. Car on parlera de notre problème de taupe à notre retour.

- Dac o dac ' doc. 

Quatre les quitta enfin, quelques secondes avant le bruit d'une porte qui claque et celui d'un moteur de voiture. Duo revint alors à Heero, à la recherche de quelques signes de colère. Mais non, il n'avait pas quitté ce regard de pur contentement. Shinigami lui, frôlait l'euphorie. La matinée s'apprêtait à être aussi 'agréable' que leur nuit.

A suivre…

****

[1] Dois-je vraiment vous faire un dessin ? Oui ? Et ben en gros vous retournez la crêpe ! ^___^


	12. La fin d'une époque

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-Boys toujours pas à moi

Genre : Torture d'Heero ^__^

Couples : **1+2**

* texte entre deux étoiles * = * pensées du personnage *

****

Chimnoku.

****

11. La fin d'une époque.

********** POV Quatre.

La nuit passée a été si douce. 

Parfois je me dit qu'un jour je me réveillerais et qu'alors je prendrais conscience que tout ce bonheur n'était qu'un rêve.

Comment cela pourrait-il en être autrement ? Comment des personnes qui ne cessent de se battre et de tuer sans scrupules, peuvent-elles avoir droit si soudainement à tant de bonheur ?

Est-ce là, notre récompense pour avoir supporter si longtemps notre lot de souffrances ?

Quoiqu'il en soit cette journée est trop belle pour la gâcher avec de telles pensées.

D'habitude ce n'est pas moi qui me lève le premier. Mon cher Trowa, me précède dans la cuisine une bonne demi-heure avant que je ne vienne le rejoindre. Ce n'est pas que j'ai besoin de dormir plus que lui, mais je sais qu'il a besoin d'un peu de solitude dans sa vie. Auparavant, il avait toutes ses nuits pour rester seul avec lui même, mais il est vrai que depuis quelques temps, le pauvre n'en a plus beaucoup l'occasion. Je comprend son besoin et le respecte, c'est pourquoi, dorénavant je le laisse chaque matin, avant de le rejoindre avec impatience. 

Wuffei est le premier levé, mais il ne rejoint pas la cuisine avant d'avoir fait son heure de méditation, auquel doit s'ajouter les prières à ses ancêtres. Je crois qu'il ne se remettra jamais de la disparition de tout son clan. Avec moi il était le seul à avoir une famille. Et plus que tout autre, je comprend ce qu'il peut ressentir. Nous, qui avons si vite rejoins nos compagnons dans le cercle fermé de la solitude. Aujourd'hui, j'espère pouvoir apporter à Trowa la présence dont il doit avoir besoin. Je sais déjà que Sally mènera cette mission à bien avec notre cher petit dragon. 

N'en reste donc plus que deux. Deux âmes si dissociables et pourtant si inséparables.

Deux individus qui sont toute la raison de mon levé matinal. Je pense que Trowa ne m'en voudra pas quand il comprendra les raisons de mon geste. Je sais que je ne devrais pas utiliser mon empathie sur mes amis, mais dans cette circonstance, je crois que je n'aurais pas beaucoup de reproches des différents partis.

Me voilà dans le salon et ce que je redoutais a bien eu lieu. Deux adolescents en pleine possession de leurs moyens ont "joué" sur le canapé. Si jamais Wufei voit cette scène, il m'obligera à changer ce dernier. Je pourrais les réveiller et leur dire de monter avant l'arrivée des autres, mais leurs visages si détendus ne m'en donne pas l'envie. Et puis d'une certaine manière, cela leur servira de leçon. Est-ce que moi et Trowa ou Wuffei et Sally, nous nous exhibons ainsi dans cette maison ? 

Ils dorment à point fermé. J'ai réussi à ne pas les réveiller, en les recouvrant. C'est que je ne voudrais pas que leur première nuit ensemble se termine avec des souvenirs trop désagréables. Nous ne sévirons qu'au prochain écart.

********** POV Trowa.

Nous avons décidé d'un commun accord que nous nous occuperions nous même de notre traître. Heero n'en a rien montré, mais je crois qu'il a été plus affecté qu'aucun d'entre nous par cette nouvelle. La personne qu'il avait du prendre à un moment ou à un autre de sa vie pour une sorte de modèle paternel, l'avait, plus que nous, trahi lui. Celui qui lui avait tout enseigné, qui l'avait modelé à ses désirs, avait fait alliance avec la partie adverse qu'il lui avait appris si durement à combattre plus que tout.

Le jour de notre arrivée dans la colonie L1, où il résidait, fut riche en émotion. Heero l'avait averti qu'il passerait pour l'une de ses visites de routine. Aussi, ce dernier ne s'attendait vraisemblablement pas à tous nous recevoir. 

Nous n'avons pas perdu de temps. Très vite, Quatre lui a signifié nos doutes. Et loin de chercher à nier ces derniers, l'homme fixait avec fierté son œuvre. Duo ne supportait pas de l'entendre parler avec cette façon toute particulière qu'il avait de considérer Heero comme un objet. Son objet. Mais le soldat qu'il avait façonné de ses mains, ne l'écoutait déjà plus. A notre grande surprise, Heero avait pointé son arme vers lui alors que sans une seconde d'hésitation et aucune sommation il tirait. Nous savions tous que cela finirait ainsi mais nous ne pensions pas qu'il réagirait aussi vite, sans attendre plus d'informations de sa part. Ses mains n'étaient toujours pas rétablies, mais personne et Duo le dernier, ne l'aurait empêché de s'en servir. Nous comprenions bien qu'il fallait que ce soit lui. 

Qu'il en aurait besoin, pour un jour pouvoir accepter puis oublier le fait qu'il avait été l'instrument d'un tel homme.

Après cela Wuffei et Quatre découvrir l'impensable dans les fichiers informatiques du vielle homme. Avec les plans des Gundam se trouvait un ordre de mission d'OZ. Ce dernier expliquait qu'il avait eu pour objectif la création d'un groupe de soldats d'élites qui devaient être la perfection fait homme. Heero n'avait donc était que le simple cobaye d'une expérience visant, à terme, la création d'une nouvelle armée à la solde de la fondation Romefeller. Cette dernière, voulant avoir la preuve de l'efficacité d'un tel individu, avait alors consciemment décidé d'envoyer notre Perfect Soldier contre ses propres organisations afin d'en tester toute son efficacité.

Heero n'en parla plus jamais et aucun de nous ne remit cette histoire au goût du jour. Personne n'aura d'ailleurs plus connaissance de toute cette affaires. Nous avons détruit tous les fichiers dans un impressionnant incendie, provoqué par Shenlong, voué à nous débarrasser de toutes preuves de notre passage et du corps sans vie du professeur J.

Par la suite, Quatre fut plus affecté que nous n'aurions pu le prévoir. Je crois qu'il se contentait d'accumuler toutes nos émotions. Il est dur pour lui de gérer quatre esprits aussi puissants et torturés que les nôtres. Parfois j'ai la sensation que j'aurais beau tout faire, rien n'arrivera jamais à le soulager de cette malédiction qu'est cette empathie. 

Il tente bien de me rassurer en me persuadant qu'elle lui apporte autant de bien-être que de douleur. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ne voir que le coté négatif de ce don. Pourtant c'est bien grâce à lui, si ce dernier a eu un jour le courage de me parler après avoir clairement ressenti des sentiments de ma part dont je n'aurais jamais pu prendre conscience de moi même. Nous n'en avons encore jamais parlé, mais je suis persuadé que cela ressemble beaucoup à ce qui s'est passé entre les deux premiers pilotes. Après tout ce que nous avons appris sur son enfance et la façon dont il a été élevé, je ne doute pas qu'Heero ai eu les mêmes difficultés que moi en matière de reconnaissance sentimentale.

Parfois je me dis que nous n'avions pas le droit d'en apprendre autant sur son compte sans en avoir eu au préalable son accord. Cela doit être dur de savoir que les autres connaissent votre passé. C'est pourquoi nous n'avons pas cessé depuis lors, de lui faire comprendre de façon plus ou moins subtile qu'il ne devait pas en avoir honte. Au contraire, d'être fier d'être devenu le garçon qu'il est après tout cela. Un jour je lui raconterais, à mon tour, mon histoire pour que nous soyons de nouveau à égalité. Oui très bientôt. C'est la seule façon que nous aurons de rester les meilleurs amis.

********** POV Wufei.

Heero a enfin retrouvé l'usage de sa voix. C'est encore difficile pour lui mais Sally, nous a promis qu'elle finira par revenir sans laisser aucune séquelle. En attendant, elle lui a demandé de parler le plus souvent possible afin de la fortifier de nouveau. Le pauvre. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il se contentait de s'isoler pour lire à voix haute, jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine personne en ai connaissance. Duo, comme nous tous, sait que son obligation fini, il repartira dans son mutisme. Alors il ne veut pas qu'il gâche inutilement ces mots si précieux. Dés lors il l'a donc contraint à nous parler. Et ce jour là, j'ai cru que notre Shinigami allait s'effondrer en pleures. Leur discussion était des plus banales pour nous permettre d'y participer. Il se contentait de lui demander quels étaient ses fleurs favorites, les couleurs, fruits, films, musiques, livres et autres pays qui avaient sa préférence et lui se trouvait incapable de lui répondre quoique ce soit. Je me souviendrais toujours de son regard paniqué devant le flot de questions. Le soldat se trouvait dans la situation inverse de tout interrogatoire qu'il avait connu jusqu'alors. Et pourtant cela semblait être une épreuve encore plus difficile à vaincre. Il ne s'agissait pas d'informations capitales qu'il devait garder au secret mais de données insignifiantes qu'il pouvait avouer alors qu'il en ignorait tout. C'était vraiment étrange de le voir répondre "je ne sais pas" aux milliers de questions que Duo lui posait, avec cette voix encore un peu éraillée qu'il conserve toujours. 

On a parfois la sensation qu'il vient d'un lieu lointain et étranger et qu'il ne communiquait pas avec nous, par simple ignorance du langage de notre monde. Depuis lors, Duo ne cesse plus de le harceler pour qu'il goûte à tout et lui indique où se trouve ses préférences. A ce rythme, ce dernier aura bientôt passé en revu tous les types alimentaires et toute la médiathèque de la dernière ville où nous nous sommes installés.

Mais ce qui nous impressionne le plus, sont les efforts fait par notre Iceberg. Il accepte sans aucune révolte de se prêter à toutes les demandes de l'américain. Quelque chose s'est passé entre eux. Et je ne parle pas de sexe. Car sur ce point là, nul ne peux ignorer depuis une certaine grasse mâtiné dans un salon commun, qu'il sont devenu amant. Non quelque chose de plus fort les a réuni et nous ne pouvons que les en féliciter. Duo semble plus calme et Heero un peu plus ouvert chaque jour. Bien sûr nous ne verrons jamais leurs tendances s'inverser mais l'équilibre reste entier. 

Ils restent plus complices et soudés que jamais

Et malgré cette nouvelle complicité, le pilote 01 n'a jamais rien dit à mon sujet. 

Plus que nous tous réunis, il sait garder le silence quand il le faut.

Duo enrage de ne toujours pas savoir où je me trouvais lorsque tous nos problèmes ont commencés. 

S'il savait.

Ce jour là Heero m'a fait une faveur que je ne lui avait pourtant pas demandé.

Je me suis longtemps senti coupable d'avoir pu régler ainsi mes problèmes d'ordre personnel, alors que deux de mes compagnons d'armes s'étaient fait emprisonner tandis que les deux autres risquaient leurs vies dans une mission des plus dangereuses.

Mais il avait compris. 

Le soldat, celui que l'on croyait le plus aveugle d'entre nous en matière de sentiments, était le seul à avoir percé mes doutes et mes espoirs. Il me fallait une réponse et pour cela, le rencontrer. Et Heero m'en a donné la possibilité en me l'ordonnant en tant que mission. J'avoue n'avoir pas eu le courage de refuser et aujourd'hui ne plus le regretter. J'ai pu faire une croix sur ce qui jusqu'alors restait pour moi dans le domaine du possible et du rêve. Nous n'étions pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Plus que nos camps, nos caractères et nos vies n'étaient pas fait pour être en accord. Passé la passion et le désir de l'autre, nous ne partagions rien en commun. 

Je suis persuadé que ma nouvelle relation avec Sally, sera la bonne. Nous devrons faire chacun quelques concessions mais nos espoirs et buts sont communs. Je dois aussi avouer, retrouver un peu de Meiran dans son caractère dur et obstiné. Je ne l'en aime que plus.


	13. Epilogue

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-Boys toujours pas à moi

Genre : Torture d'Heero ^__^

Couples : **1+2**

****

Chimnoku.

****

Epilogue.

"La guerre est finie."

J'ignore encore si cette phrase n'est qu'un leurre ou la réalité. 

Tout ce qui m'importe est que nous soyons sains et saufs. 

Nous cinq.

Depuis cette annonce, nous avons décidé d'un commun accord de continuer à vivre sur Terre. Nous les enfants des colonies. Nous ne rejetons pas notre passé. Mais ce dernier n'est que synonyme de douleurs et de souffrances. C'est ici, sur cette planète bleue que nous nous sommes tous rencontrés et ici que nous avons créé nos liens d'amitiés, forts et indestructibles comme chacun d'entre nous.

Heero et moi avons aussi décidé de tenter une nouvelle aventure commune : Vivre ensemble ! 

Allons nous seulement survivre à nos différences de caractères ? 

Je serais bien devin si je pouvais nous certifier que oui. Mais, je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour que cela marche entre nous. Ce qui me rend tout aussi heureux est de savoir que les trois autres ne sont pas bien loin de nous.

Nous avons trouvé une petite maison près de la mer. Il m'a donné carte blanche pour l'aménager à mon goût. C'était prendre un risque, mais après réflexion, je suis resté dans la sobriété. Des murs oranges avec fleurs psychédéliques n'auraient très certainement pas été dans son goût [1] et je veux que cette demeure soit tout autant la sienne que la mienne. Et surprise. Aujourd'hui il est rentré avec un arbre. 

Vous, vous imaginez ?

Voilà que le Perfect Soldier se met au jardinage. 

Où va le monde ?

Vers la paix ?

Non. Ca c'est une phrase à la Réléna et nous n'en voulons pas dans notre histoire. ^_^°

Cet arbre, il s'en occupe depuis des heures. 

Bien qu'il soit enfin planté et que le soleil commence à se coucher, il continue à le contempler.

Je m'approche doucement vers lui. Il semble encore et toujours perdu dans ses pensés qu'il ne me fait que trop rarement partager. Il a senti ma présence, je le sais bien, mais j'attend. Je ne le contraint plus à me parler. Il le fait enfin de lui même. Il faut juste lui laisser un peu plus de temps que pour n'importe quel commun des mortels.

- Cet arbre à une signification au Japon.

- Laquelle ?

- On raconte qu'il y a de cela des milliers d'années, il ait été la seule chose vivante ayant survécue à la suite de l'explosion de la toute première bombe nucléaire. A l'épicentre de la catastrophe tout avait été détruit. Et rien ne repoussa jamais sur ce sol calciné. Rien à part la renaissance d'un vieille arbre qui s'y trouvait.

- Ca n'a pas l'air très crédible quand on sait les dégâts que cela provoquait pour l'époque.

- Oui, mais depuis ce jour, il est devenu l'un des symboles de la renaissance de ce pays.

- Continue.

- Il n'en existe qu'un faible nombre sur cette planète et pourtant ils ne disparaissent jamais. Il est prouvé qu'il existait déjà avant même l'apparition de l'homme.

- A l'époque des dinosaures ?

- Oui. C'est pourquoi, il fut nommé : "l'arbre qui a vaincu le temps".

Méditatif, Duo lu l'étiquette encore présente sur le tronc du dit arbre.

- Rare mais indestructible. Dans ce cas, j'aime à penser que tu sois mon _Ginkgo digitata_.[2]

- Baka.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

A ces mots le jeune homme s'approcha de l'adolescent qui n'avait jusqu'alors pas bougé, lia ses mains autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse.

Au loin on pouvait voir les deux silhouettes se rapprocher l'une de l'autre, n'en devenant finalement plus qu'une.

Fin

Mimi Yuy

Juin 2002

****

[1] Pas ma faute si les murs de ma cave à la campagne sont orange avec des grandes fleurs psychédéliques ! (enfin si mais juste un ptit peu ^_^ )

[2] = Ginkgo Biloba, un magnifique arbre dont les feuilles sont en automne, jaune or. 

On ressent à peine l'influence de mes vieux cours d'écologie ^_^ là !

Et la petite histoire d'Hiroshima est 100% véridique !


End file.
